The soul of an artist
by less than average
Summary: When Pegasus falls into depression, someone arrives to kick him out of it
1. Realizations and memories

Well, I've been scanning the net for a few good Yu-gi-oh fanfictions and man did I find a lot. But the problem is, there are few that involve Pegasus unless he's raping someone. And though Pegasus is portrayed as being an evil jerk, he's really a nice guy deep inside. He used to be a painter, come on! A PAINTER!!! AGHHH!!!! PAINTER'S DO NOT RAPE PEOPLE!!! THEY PAINT PRETTY, COLOURFUL, HAPPY PICTURES!!! HAPPY! DO YOU HEAR ME?! HAPPYYYYYY!!!! *gasp gasp* Anyways, I got sick of there not being enough fanfictions about the cartoon- loving, wine-drinking, whiny-sounding, British evil guy Maximillion Pegasus. So I made one myself. Warning, this will eventually get into NC- 17, so don't come whining to me.  
  
*  
  
Healing  
  
Chapter one  
  
Pegasus  
  
That evil white-haired bastard. Damn him. I cannot put in words how much I loathe Yami Bakura...his perplexing personality is a complete contradiction to the sweet and kind Bakura that Little Yugi and his parade of followers knows.  
  
Things had not quite been going as according to plan...Yami and Yugi had just crushed me in a strategic game of duel monsters...which meant I had to hold up my end of the bargain and release the three souls I had so cruelly captured. I stared down at those cards, wondering briefly how much pain I had caused the families of those souls. How much torment I had put them through. Had it been the same pain I went through when Cecelia was forced to leave me?  
  
But Cecelia had gotten Heaven. She deserved it more than anyone in the world...I had sentenced three souls to an empty cavern dwelling inside of a card...and pushed two brothers worlds apart. I released the souls...they were no use to me.  
  
When I had turned...there stood Bakura with a kind of sneer on his normally gentle face. Not the Bakura I had seen before, but a different one. His eyes were different somehow...and he demanded the millennium eye. It wouldn't have mattered if I wanted him to take it or not. He did anyways.  
  
It was just as painful as when it had been put in. A pain that seemed to flash through my entire being and freeze my mind of all comprehension...and it was accompanied by the pain of knowing that I could never get Cecelia back as I had planned to - no - as I had promised to.  
  
Bakura had left, taking the millennium eye with him and leaving me with an immense hatred towards him. Yet I couldn't help but feel it was all for the best that I no longer held possession to the accursed magical item. I had read minds with it...and it had filled my own with evil plots and hatred. I used to be a kind-hearted painter as I've been told...so...even if I could bring Cecelia back...would she still feel the same towards this monster I've become?  
  
I am not quite sure which of these thoughts did it...and I can't quite remember the last time it happened. But for the first time in ages, I did something that seemed a stranger to me. I sat down and cried. For how long, I'm not even sure. I felt like a lost little child with no one to talk to. But that's what I deserved. I told the help to give little Yugi and his friends their prizes and to say I was taken ill. I couldn't bear to face them after I had just broken down, my emotional barrier finally being crushed.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have taken those souls in the first place. I should be sentenced to a life of being alone. But as fate would have it, that's not quite how it happened...life would soon become a bit more interesting.  
  
*  
  
*ducks random objects being tossed* hey come on! That was just the beginning! Please, give a poor writer a chance and give me some reviews and comments. Do you like it so far? What do you think is going to happen? What do you think should happen? Who would you like to see with Pegasus? I need something to fuel me for the next chapters! I'll get the next up once I've gotten a few reviews. 


	2. An emmy winning performance

I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone and tell them I'm very grateful for their reviews! I really never expected that big of a response! I'm so happy! *dances around*  
  
Bwhahahahah....ahahahhaha. Yes. This is chapter two. *puts up shields* Try all you may but you cannot break this shield! Mehe!!! Sorry. Too much caffeine.  
  
Flames will be laughed at and used as sacrifices...then laughed at some more. Mwahahah.  
  
Hey, what exactly does Kaiba's company do? I mean, apart from Kaiba- land...  
  
*  
  
Chapter two  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
I'm finally getting off of this freaking island. I cannot express how relieved I am to be leaving this place with my little brother still in one piece. I can honestly say I will never, ever go back there again. Ever. Do you hear me?  
  
I feel like pressing my face to the glass and making obscene gestures at the castle as it disappears from view. It seems a bit of Pegasus' twisted mind has rubbed off on me. I never quite understood what was wrong with that man. That is, until Yugi explained it. He'd lost his wife to an illness...and was trying to get her back. He'd used to be a painter but quit when she was gone.  
  
I couldn't help but sit with my jaw hanging open. Pegasus was married? He used to be a painter? How is that possible? Painters are supposed to have beautiful, free and gentle spirits...but perhaps that's how Pegasus used to be. Perhaps he used to be friendly and loving...that would explain his whole immature obsession with cartoons.  
  
But I still think he's a bastard.  
  
Joey and Tristan were arguing about something involving dogs and monkeys. Tea and Yugi were laughing joyfully and Mokuba had fallen asleep. That all seemed fairly normal, especially about the dogs and monkeys...but what seemed out of the ordinary and slightly nerve-wracking was the fact that Bakura was sitting, looking out the window and laughing. He was laughing quietly to himself, but his body was shaking from the force of it...and there was something golden glinting in his hand, shining from the sunlight that had peered through the windows.  
  
I decided to ignore this, considering it could be something disturbing or Joey's idiocy had just infected the poor man. Either way, I wasn't about to ask.  
  
Once we had again reached land, I was about ready to fall on my knees and kiss the dirt. Joey did anyways; Tristan tripped him on their way out. Mokuba looked just as excited as I felt. Being trapped in that damn card must have really been rough on the kid. The two of us simply stood and stared into the distance, just happy to be there again as Joey and Tristan rolled around on the ground, punching each other and swearing. It looked as if it was back to being a business man. I smirked in spite of myself. Being Seto Kaiba the ruthless wasn't all that bad. Too bad I wasn't as intimidating to Pegasus as I was to my competitors.  
  
Why the hell was I thinking about him again?  
  
I shook my head and took Mokuba's hand, walking home. Yes, life was going to return back to normal. Right? Right?!  
  
Damn it. Don't you dare get any ideas.  
  
  
  
Eventually days passed by, and days turned into weeks, and after a while I'd finally realized it had been a month since we'd left that dreaded isle. My company was going well and Mokuba was getting better at business strategies. Yes, I just hope the power doesn't go to his head and inflate it like it did to me. Heheh.  
  
I remember I had been sitting in my office, the desk nearly cracking under the weight of paperwork, when I received a message. A horribly familiar face appeared on screen. It was Croquet...Pegasus' minion. He didn't look as stern or angry as he usually did...so it was immediately obvious there was something wrong.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba...we send apologies for bothering you." He began slowly, glancing over his shoulder from time to time. His voice had a kind of angst in it. "Then why are you bothering me?!" I didn't exactly speak kindly to him. Needless to say, I was less-than-fond of this man. "I'm sorry sir...but...there is a problem with Maximillion Pegasus...and you're our last resort." "We all know Pegasus has problems and I don't want to hear about them! It's nice to know that you would come to me last, but I'm guessing it hasn't sunk in that I want nothing to do with you people...after what you did to Mokuba..." my voice had gone from a low growl to a loud yell. Croquet visibly flinched...I felt proud at that moment. It's then I realized I am a sad, crazed man. "Please, just listen to reason..." "Why should I? You people never did." I spoke in a voice hissing with venom.  
  
The look I gave the man could have turned him to stone...but Croquet was suddenly pushed off screen to be replaced by an angry young woman.  
  
"Sir, if you had any compassion or respect towards humanity, you would help Pegasus. I don't know what you think you're proving or what kind of example you're setting for your little brother, but the only way people will ever get along in this world is to help one another." She slammed her hands down against the panel, and stared at me. "Pegasus has changed. But you haven't."  
  
I was taken aback by the passion in the young girl's voice; I didn't even know who she was and was being degraded by her. And she was doing a damn good job of it. Of course, I'm known for being stubborn...I refused to submit to their wishes that easily.  
  
"Why should I help him? How do I know there is even a problem? How do I know he's changed...and - why me?" "Pegasus needs someone stern for this. He's fallen into a violent depression...and no one here can get him out of it...he won't accept our help." "So you expect me to be that person?" I sneered at her and gave my cruellest laugh. I really felt bad after that though. Her eyes began brimming with tears. Crap. The puppy dog eyes...my only weakness. I attempted to shield myself from that look, but I could still hear her sniffling. Oh man, first the eyes, then the tears. What next? I didn't think I could take much more of this, if I did, I'd probably start crying which is a completely ridiculous concept that makes me want to laugh. I never cry. "Fine." I muttered, barely audible. I immediately regretted it. Her expression changed immediately, the tears gone and a smile on her face. "Thank you, sir! I knew you'd pull through for us!" She waved and the video went off.  
  
I stood with my mouth hanging open. She should have won an Oscar for that. Yeah, like they even knew where I worked. I laughed out loud...but it was drowned out by the sound of whirring. A constant motion...it was becoming louder...and louder. What the hell?  
  
I ran outside, wondering what the noise was about...a helicopter was lowering outside of the building. They sent a helicopter?! That fast?!  
  
"They knew I'd crack..." I muttered to myself as the realization came to me. They'd been waiting outside for me.  
  
*  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. Short chapter. Blahhhgh. No, I don't hate Joey, in fact he's one of my favourite characters, so please, don't flame me about it!!! If you have any suggestions for me, e-mail me at lessthanproper@hotmail.com thanks! 


	3. A sudden guest

*crawls up gasping* Not the puppy dog eyes...*shakes a fist at Kobura Doragon* do you know how fast you made me type just because of that look?! Aw man...I think I broke something...agh! Carpal Tunnel! *falls over twitching*  
  
The following contains suicidal thoughts, so tread with caution. Once again, flames will be used as a coaster or kindling. Heehee.  
  
Please review it! Ple-e-ease!  
  
*  
  
Chapter three  
  
Pegasus POV  
  
I had been sitting in that same room for quite some time now. Perhaps sleeping or just staring blankly out the window, sinking deeper and deeper into a dark and gloomy depression. I had broken my promise to my beloved Cecilia. Having lost the millennium item, I had lost any remaining chance of getting her back. She was what I lived for. The hope that I had was what kept me going. Without that hope...what was the point?  
  
I'd been thinking that way for the past month and it wasn't changing at all...things seemed to be getting worse. Some would say it was self-pity. No...I didn't care about what happened anymore. I felt like I would be better off in a grave...it would do so much good for everyone else as well, they wouldn't have to live in fear of me running about and stealing their souls. It seems I've earned that reputation.  
  
On occasion I would wander the halls for no reason in particular. The dainty maid, Isabelle would always ask me how I was and plead with me to get help. I didn't want help...the fact that I needed it was of no concern to me. I would tell her I was as well as ever and walk off to be alone. She's such a lovely person. I don't see why she would continue to work in a place of corruption. Even Croquet began showing signs of concern for me, and that's saying something.  
  
No, like a lot of those that are depressed, I did not resort to drinking or drugs...but I did once attempt the most common for those experiencing negative emotions.  
  
I remember sneaking out of my room around midnight and heading to the kitchen. I'd checked every hallway, corner and corridor and I thought I was rather lucky there was no one up at this ungodly hour. Apparently I hadn't looked around well enough. Once I'd entered the last room I supposed I would ever see; I went to the drawer to find a freshly sharpened knife. It was serrated and would most likely cut easier. I had pressed it down to cut through when I heard a voice.  
  
"Mr. Pegasus?"  
  
It was Isabelle. Apparently she'd seen me out and about and wanted to make sure I was alright. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blade against my wrist. I'd meant to run elsewhere for the sullen silence I would need to finish this...but it seemed my legs had become immobile. As if I was frozen to that very spot. She ran down the hall towards me...it wouldn't matter anyways. Had I cut myself then, I stood a chance of surviving. She would have gotten me to the hospital wing in time and I would be shipped off to the loony bin for a few years.  
  
Once she was in front of me, she did something I hadn't expected. She wrapped her arms around me and held me in an almost motherly embrace...then she began to cry. She made no noise and I could not see her face for it was buried into my shirt, but I could feel the warmth and sorrow of her tears against the cloth.  
  
"Please don't do it Mr. Pegasus. Whatever it is, we can make it better, just let us try."  
  
Though she was barely half my size, she held enough emotion to make me drop the knife. Only a thin line of crimson blood had made its way out of my body before the cut congealed, leaving me with no more than a small scar. I felt like falling to my knees and crying along with her, but I'd vowed not to cry in front of anyone. But I admired her strength to be able to show tears and face her emotions...especially in front of a cad like me.  
  
I don't quite remember the journey back, but she had led me back to my room and put me to bed. I'd apparently fallen asleep immediately and she'd covered me with the blankets. I know I had heard the voice of Croquet and Isabelle outside of the door...they were speaking in low whispers, frantic.  
  
"It's our last resort." "You know he won't come here, Isabelle." "We can at least try."  
  
"What if he refuses?" "I'll use my feminist logic." "Great." Croquet was rather sarcastic in his response.  
  
  
  
I was awoken by the sound of a helicopter blade swishing through the air. I really didn't want to get up this morning, for I would most likely have to face everyone in the castle. Isabelle always keeps quiet about these things, but Croquet is another matter. The man is a bit of a loud mouth, but really isn't all that bad of a friend. The bustle outside was arousing my curiosity, but I would win this. My curiosity would not get the best of me this time. I put my pillow over my head and just lay there. No. Curiosity killed the cat.  
  
I paused for a moment. But the cat did come back the very next day.  
  
I found myself lying there humming that familiar Dr. Seuss song until I realized I was doing it. I giggled to myself for a moment, realizing that if anyone heard that, my reputation for being a psycho would increase...well...at least it would keep people away from me.  
  
With a heavy sigh, I hauled my lazy ass out of the bed and dragged myself to the window. I found myself hoping no one would be looking in, I'm sure they would die of horror. As I peered out the window, I could see Croquet and Isabelle stepping out of the helicopter, suitcases in each hand.  
  
Then something I had not expected occurred. Someone else stepped out. That blue trench coat...the mop of brown hair. Dark eyes darted up to my window and locked with mine. I let out a loud gasp, grasping both windows and closing them with a loud slam, the curtains falling down over them. I found myself in a panic.  
  
Seto Kaiba was here. Oh God, where was a bag when you needed one. I was going to end up hyperventilating. Perhaps he was here to challenge me again. I could live with that. But why would he do that? It didn't even make any sense! Why did he bring suitcases? Oh lord, don't tell me he's collected that many cards.  
  
I slapped myself on the forehead.  
  
"Now you're being ridiculous Pegasus." I muttered to myself. I must be delirious. Was it so much just to let me rot in peace? Now that's really silly. "Why am I arguing with my subconscious? Oh that's the dreadful thing about talking to yourself...the only one that gives answers is you."  
  
So there I stood, talking to myself, rambling on and on like a deranged lunatic. My hand shot up and I slapped myself across the face. It stung like hell, but halted my insane mumblings. I would face Kaiba only if I knew why.  
  
And the reasoning was not something I'd wanted to hear.  
  
*  
  
Right then, please review, I'm gonna go put my hand in ice now because my wrist aches. *stalks away whining*  
  
Any suggestions, comments, coasters, kindling or praise, e-mail me at lessthanproper@hotmail.com thanks! 


	4. Wandering Duelists and minds

AHHHHH! FRYING PAN OF DOOM! AHHHHH! Okay, I'll type! I'll type! Oh man, isn't this like a hold up? Yeesh. Okay I typed this up; I hope you're happy Hikari! Please, don't send out the birds. And no begging allowed. *points to sign reading: this is a no begging zone* Wait...this is gonna be a lemon eventually isn't it?...*removes no begging sign and sweatdrops* Urm...we might need that freedom for the story. Bwahahahah*hack*hahahaha. I like hugs.  
  
*  
  
Chapter four  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
It had felt strange to be back on the Duelist Kingdom Island so soon. I vaguely remembered something about saying I would never come here again. I'd told Mokuba I had some business to attend, as I'm sure he wouldn't like the thought of me going back there.  
  
After what seemed like ages, the helicopter lowered to the ground. Isabelle and Croquet had immediately taken my bags before I had a chance to protest. As if I could with all the noise.  
  
Once I'd stepped onto solid ground and headed towards the entrance, I could feel the hair on the back of my neck tingling. As if I was being watched. I looked up just in time to catch sight of Pegasus staring at me in a kind of horrified shock. He slammed the windows shut and the curtains followed. I couldn't help but smirk as I headed on. So Pegasus hadn't been expecting me? Well, then it was obvious we wouldn't be getting along too well...if my job is to get Pegasus out of depression, I'll do it and I'll do a damn good job of it even if it takes me a lifetime.  
  
We'd entered the castle, this time not having to worry about star chips, or even about Duel Monsters...something which Pegasus and my lives had revolved around.  
  
"Make yourself at home Mr. Kaiba." Isabelle smiled "I will go inform Mr. Pegasus of your arrival." "Somehow I think he already knows." I smirked and snickered to myself. Isabelle looked confused for a moment, but continued on her way, heading up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
I stared around at the corridors and marvelled at the immense detail and thought put into every inch of it. I had been in the duelling area before, but never the living quarters. It was so much different...and hospitable. My eyes had wandered the entire area, taking in the beautiful decorations and carvings. Then something caught my eye.  
  
Above the staircase was a painting of a hauntingly beautiful woman smiling serenely. Her eyes were alight with a wonderful happiness that seemed impossible to show in a painting...but the artist had done it. In the bottom corner of the painting was something very small, scrawled in white.  
  
My curiosity got the best of me and I climbed the stairs, stopping in front of the image, squinting at the writing. 'M. Pegasus'  
  
I think my eyebrows nearly shot off my head at that moment. I'd heard he was an artist, but I never thought he was that good. My thoughts were cut short at the sound of voices from around the corner.  
  
"Please, Mr. Pegasus, he's come all this way, just give him a chance to help you." "Help me? You mean baby-sit me! I do not need a vicious hawk watching my every move every minute of the day, Isabelle. And while I am grateful for your concern, I can assure you I need no help." Was the indignant reply. That accent...well, well, some things really don't change. "You just need someone to talk to Pegasus..." "I most certainly do not. I am a grown man and can handle my own problems." "With a knife?" Came Isabelle's quiet implication.  
  
Silence followed for a few moments.  
  
"Isabelle, please, I need no one to talk to or anyone to watch over me. Why of all people you would even consider Seto Kaiba is beyond me, but I suggest you send him back." Pegasus spoke quietly, in a voice that seemed unsuited for the personality I knew of him. I chose that moment to walk in. "I won't be going back anywhere for a while, Pegasus." I spoke in a low growl as I turned the corner and stood only feet away from him. His expression immediately changed to the indifferent one I'd always seen him have. "Kaiba-boy. What a pleasure to see you again." That nickname. God, how I loathed that nickname. 'Kaiba-boy' an implication of immaturity...of being childish. I don't know what made me say it, but it just kind of slipped out. "Hello Peggy." My voice was dripping with a kind of spite and I'd emphasized the 'Peggy'. Needless to say I felt a bit stupid. But Isabelle got a kick out of it. "Peggy!" She snorted with laughter, covering her mouth. I couldn't stop the little smirk that appeared when she couldn't stop laughing. Pegasus seemed at a loss for words. I don't blame him.  
  
As Isabelle fell to the ground laughing, Pegasus and I had a kind of silent stand off. We seemed to be taking in the sight of each other. He'd changed quite a bit...he appeared to have lost quite a bit of weight. Hmm, under-eating, a sign of depression. One loses their appetite when in depression. Beneath his eyes were dark rings. Apparently he hadn't been sleeping well either. I paused for a moment, thinking that over. 'Eyes'. Pegasus had two normal eyes; neither of them was shining gold. He'd taken out the millennium eye? Well, I suppose that's if you can call Pegasus' eyes normal. They weren't really brown, but were more of a golden, amber colour. They'd always reminded me of some kind of sweet, but I'm not quite sure why. Of course, his hair remained the same. Long, shining, silver locks of hair that anyone would be proud of. I found myself wondering how soft...  
  
"Mr Kaiba?" The voice broke in. I shook my head and realized I had been staring. Both Isabelle and Pegasus were giving me strange looks. Isabelle's was one of concern, and Pegasus' was unreadable.  
  
God, I'm glad he couldn't read my mind then.  
  
*  
  
Whoosh. Man, don't you hate it when you have too many ideas at once? Geez louise. And I've gotten a few suggestions for Yami Bakura/Ryou/Pegasus stories. I might do it, but sorry, they may have to have plots. And about the whole Yami, Ryou thing. Did you want Yami Bakura and Ryou to be two separate people? Or two souls in one body? Right then.  
  
Any suggestions, comments, coasters, kindling or praise, e-mail me at lessthanproper@hotmail.com thanks! 


	5. Birds of afeather

I unfortunately can't abruptly stop typing this story, because knowing myself I'll never get back to it. And considering this is the first lemon I've ever made, I might end up chickening out if I take time off from it. And I'm sure a lot of people reading this don't want it to turn into simple fluffy kissing.  
  
*  
  
Chapter five  
  
Pegasus  
  
I can't remember a time more awkward than this one. I'd attempted to find a place to stay out of anyone's sight, but Isabelle had caught me and told me of Kaiba's arrival. We'd been having a heated discussion about this entire situation.  
  
I refused to be watched over, but she thought it was for the best, for she saw Kaiba as a friend of mine. When it seemed the conversation could get worse, Kaiba stepped out from around the corner and stated he wasn't planning on going anywhere.  
  
After my first sentence, Kaiba immediately had a sarcastic sounding response. He'd called me 'Peggy'. This resulted in Isabelle's uncontrollable laugh attack...and a small smirk from Kaiba. I couldn't help but admire that for a moment. It was unusual to see him smile...it made him look...no. I refuse to go into that.  
  
Anyways, it was after a few moments that I realized Kaiba was staring at me. His dark blue eyes were focused right on me and seemed a little unnerving. What on Earth was he thinking? For a moment I wished I still had the dreaded millennium eye, but pushed that thought aside.  
  
"Mr Kaiba?" Isabelle inquired.  
  
This seemed satisfactory, for it knocked him right out of his stupor and back to reality.  
  
"Guh?" Was his strange sounding response. Both Isabelle and I were staring at him with a kind of curiosity. It seemed as if he had fallen asleep with his eyes opened or gone into some kind of standing coma. He looked at Isabelle, and then at me, a strange expression going across his normally neutral face. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Are you tired? Perhaps I should fix a room for you and you could get some sleep..." Isabelle began, but Kaiba cut her off. "That won't be necessary, thank you. I just arrived and it is still morning..." He gave a small chuckle, staring at the ground "I'm not really ready for bed." I took that moment to dash off, out of sight. By the time I was down the hall I heard Kaiba's confused voice. "Where the hell did he go?" I gave a tiny smirk. If I was going to be watched over, I was going to make this as difficult for him as possible. I ran down several hallways. I would find some place to escape them for now. This was like a jail. I was trapped in my own home. A sudden pain shot through my chest and I had to stop. Leaning against the wall, I pressed a hand to my chest. My heart was beating rapidly and painfully. Damn heart.  
  
I had unfortunately inherited the Pegasus family heart along with numerous other trademarks. Yes, despite the act I put on, I have heart problems other than it being black and cold. But let's keep that to ourselves, shall we?  
  
I decided to continue on a bit more cautiously; perhaps I could prevent any further chest pains for today. This hadn't been the first time it had happened and most likely wouldn't be the last. I wandered on for quite some time...I'd never realized how horribly large this place really was.  
  
I was quite enjoying this little walk and it was very peaceful. Not many people lived here after all. Then something completely unexpected happened. A hand landed heavily on my shoulder and yanked me backwards right into...Kaiba.  
  
I stared at him in a kind of bewilderment. Half at how powerful his grip was, half at the fact he'd found me.  
  
Apparently he'd run after me, judging by how his breath was coming. Well, at least I'd put up a good chase.  
  
"Pegasus, I'm here as a last resort. You're a psycho. I'm here to help you." He turned me to face him. "What would help me is if you kindly removed your hands from me and let me be." I spoke softly but with enough menace in my voice to make him back down slightly. I found myself wondering what had happened in that one month to reduce his fear of me. Somehow I preferred it when people feared me...it was like a security blanket. If people kept away from me, I wouldn't have to have anything to do with the spooky monster called 'emotions'. If I let my guard down, I would be vulnerable. Easy prey.  
  
And there stood Kaiba, a predator if anything. I'd been a horrible person to him and his little brother...and he was here trying to help me. No, It couldn't be that simple. There are always strings attached. I'd learned that long ago.  
  
"I came here to get you out of depression, Pegasus. And no matter what you say, I will not leave until you're happy dammit!"  
  
Great. Kaiba was going to be stubborn. That meant it was pretty much game over. I had no chance of winning this if he became determined.  
  
"It looks like you and I will have to learn to get along, Pegasus...or this could be a very, very long visit."  
  
*  
  
That night I had sat in my room pondering why Kaiba would voluntarily help me. I stared out the window and into the night. It was quite beautiful seeing the water lit up by the moon. But everything was so silent, as if I'd gone deaf. Well, that thought was shattered at the sound of chirping.  
  
I peered over to see a small bird on the wall ledge tangled in thread that some cad had carelessly discarded.  
  
I carefully moved over the window frame, gently lowering my feet to the narrow ledge. I kept one hand on the windowsill for balance and used the other to reach over to the struggling creature. It seemed frightened, but realized it had no where else to go this high up. It nipped at my fingers pointlessly as I caught hold of the thread.  
  
I gently untangled it from the feathers and pulled the thread away. "Go ahead, fly away." I smiled. The bird stared at me, twittered, ruffled its feathers and flew off. I watched it disappear from sight and began my way back up into the room.  
  
Then I heard the door to my room fly open followed by a voice. "Pegasus?!"  
  
It was Kaiba. The shock of the sudden noise caused me to jump...and I lost my footing on the ledge.  
  
*  
  
Whew, another chapter up! Hoorah! Yeah I know it was short but it's a cliffhanger. C'mon. A CLIFFHANGER! BWHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHA!!! *sigh* I'm a messed up person. If you have any suggestions for me, e-mail me at lessthanproper@hotmail.com thanks! 


	6. When british guys attack!

Yesh! I wrote chapter six! It's not long, but be proud! *sniffs and salutes the Canadian flag* The cliffhanger is over! Muwahhahahahahahh-ahahaahhaahhaa....*cough* Sorry, I just couldn't leave you or Pegasus hanging for long. Heehee.  
  
Hikari Briefs, did you want me to write that story involving Yami Bakura, Bakura and Pegasus?  
  
*  
  
Chapter six Seto Kaiba  
  
I had been having a fairly nice, low-key conversation with Isabelle that night when we both heard the sound of the window opening.  
  
Having just been told by Isabelle that the night before, Pegasus had nearly killed himself, I made a mad dash up the stairs to get to him. It took me a few tries before I found Pegasus' room. Why was this place so damned big?! I swung one door open only to be met by the scream of a woman and a slap across the face.  
  
"Sorry ma'am!" I yelped, running along as she threw random objects at me. "Oh God I'm blind." I muttered, shuddering at the image I'd seen.  
  
I knew when I'd found the right room, the sight of his suit hanging up was a good sign that it was his. The window was wide open and Pegasus was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Pegasus?!" I shouted, running to the window and peering over, though I really was afraid to look. Yep, there he was, just barely holding on. I didn't think twice, grabbing his wrists and pulling him up. We both fell onto the ground in a very ungraceful heap.  
  
After a few moments of silence, I spoke up.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?! That's no way to treat life! You have a brain Pegasus! Use it!" "Oh come off it!" He snapped, startling me. "I can assure you, Kaiba- boy..." grr...that nickname again. "That if I was going to rid of myself, I would not have been holding onto the ledge! Besides, that is not quite my ideal way of leaving the world. I would rather not be a Pegasus pancake on the road thank you very much!" He glowered at me.  
  
'Pegasus pancake' apparently he hadn't lost his twisted sense of humour and fondness for cartoons.  
  
"Then what were you doing?" I stared at him, just daring him to lie. "Well I certainly wasn't reciting for Romeo and Juliet! It wouldn't be too romantic if Romeo fell out yonder window and landed on his ass!" He seethed. "I'll have you know I was helping a fine feathered friend!"  
  
I couldn't help what happened next. I couldn't control it. I burst out laughing, half from the Romeo comment and half from the indignant look on his face.  
  
"I hardly think this is a laughing matter." He spoke as seriously as possible...which just made me laugh harder. "Oh that's it! Go to your room!" Pegasus stood up, pointing out the door. I left only because I didn't have the breath to argue. I walked out laughing so hard tears streamed down my face...and I can't remember any time that had happened to me before then. I staggered into my room across the hall and threw myself down on the bed, still laughing. In fact, through out the night I occasionally burst out into giggles. Apparently Pegasus heard it.  
  
"Oh, do shut up!" He shouted once.  
  
But the next time I started snickering again, something unexpected happened. My doors burst open and Pegasus stood, seething, with a pillow in each hand.  
  
"Prepare to die dragon-boy!" He shouted, running at me and promptly beating me with the pillows before I had a chance to react. I'll admit he got me over the head good a few times, but I got hold of a pillow of my own and began fighting back.  
  
So there we stood, two grown men hitting each other with goose down pillows, feathers flying all over the room. We must have looked like complete idiots. But neither of us seemed to care as we beat each other as senseless as we could.  
  
Then when it seemed impossible for me to stop him beating me with the near empty pillow, I resorted to old methods.  
  
"You're going down Peggy-sue!" I leapt at him grabbing him around the waist and tackling him to the ground. More feathers flew through the air as we rolled around on the ground, punching and kicking each other.  
  
Once he even managed to pin me down and get a few good shots in the face. From a pillow fight to WWF in five seconds...very mature...God...if Yugi could see us now. I bet he would laugh like never before. We were fighting like Joey and Tristan always did...except the two of us were supposed to be suave, sophisticated and cool, unlike the puppy dog and shark boy.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Came the shout of an Irish accent.  
  
Both Pegasus and I looked up to see a squat, red-headed elderly woman standing in the doorway. Her eyes were narrowed, her hair was in curlers and her arms were crossed, a glare plastered on her wrinkled face.  
  
Pegasus was sitting on me, one hand grabbing my collar, his other drawn back in a punch that had stopped mid-air.  
  
"There are people tryin' to sleep in this place ya know, and youse two are rollin' 'round on the ground rough housin'!" She growled. She somehow reminded me of a rabid bull dog of some sort. "He started it!" We both said, pointing at each other. "I don' care who started it! You'd better finish it if you value your testicles, 'cause I needs me sleep and I gots a pair o' sharp scissors back in me room." She glared at us both. She looked back and forth between the two of us. I felt pretty stupid with feathers hanging off of me, but I dare not move with the threat she was holding above our heads. "Mr Pegasus?" She blinked in realization. "Good morning Mabel." Pegasus spoke in a voice that would make grandmothers swoon and mothers nod in approval. "Oh Mr. Pegasus..." She began breathlessly. "I'm so glad you've found someone to share your life with!" She finished excitedly. "Yes, I - ..." Pegasus began and then realized what she had said. "What? No, he's not...I mean...we're not..." he stuttered, making frantic movements. "I'm so happy for you Maximillion!" She laughed, clapping her hands together. "Don't frolick too long though boys." She shook a finger "You both need your sleep!" She walked off happily, muttering to herself.  
  
I stared over at Pegasus. "She...doesn't really think we're....together...does she?" I asked, dreading the answer. "It will be around the castle by tomorrow afternoon that we're 'frolicking' all night." Pegasus muttered, stalking off back to his room.  
  
I closed my door and threw myself back into bed. Good God. That was fun. And as for the whole rumour thing that would be spread through the castle by tomorrow...well...I think I can live with that. I gave a smirk and settled into the pillows for the rest of the morning.  
  
*  
  
Any suggestions, comments, coasters, kindling or praise, e-mail me at lessthanproper@hotmail.com thanks! 


	7. Some days you wish you had stayed in bed

Hey, the following contains something close to adult situations, so tread lightly. Nah, it's not the good stuff yet, don't get your hopes up. BWAHAHHAAHHAHHA.  
  
*  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Pegasus  
  
When I'd awoken the next morning, it was a rather shocking experience. Every staff member was standing in my doorway grinning from ear to ear. Damn Mabel. I sat up in bed and stared at them all for a few minutes...they seemed awfully happy and it was frightening. Isabelle made her way through the small group and walked over to me. "I'm sorry about this Mr. Pegasus, but Mabel told everyone that you and Mr. Kaiba had been...together and...well...they were all just so blooming happy you were in a relationship again...this could be a big turnaround for you, dear." She whispered to me. Oh no...Isabelle believed it too. I slapped a hand against my forehead. "I cannot believe this." I muttered and promptly shoved my head under the pillows. Ye Gods...this was not how I was expecting to wake up. Well...I wasn't going to lie to them. I could feel they were all still there. "Alright..." I sat back up, the pillow still on my face. "I will only say this once!" I pulled the pillow away, throwing it aside. "Kaiba-boy and I are in no relationship of any kind. We're lucky if we're friends! I am not planning in going in a relationship ever again...so don't get your hopes up. Now please, could I have a bit of privacy?" Everyone looked around at each other, still smiling. Apparently I hadn't been convincing.  
  
At the breakfast table, I found myself having a rather interesting conversation with Kaiba.  
  
"The entire crew was in my bedroom this morning, convinced that you and I are in a relationship...even after I told them it wasn't true. Why on Earth they would continue to think that, I really don't know...but it is truly ridiculous." I sighed, picking at a piece of toast. As usual, I just wasn't hungry. Kaiba on the other hand suddenly became very interested in his food...in fact; he didn't even look up at me. I stared at him for a few minutes as a realization set over me. "You told them we're in a relationship!?" I gasped, shock setting over me. Kaiba jumped slightly and looked at me with an awkward expression. "They looked so hopeful." He shrugged...as if this was nothing. "So you said we were...we were..." I stuttered. I couldn't believe this. "Well, if you hadn't been straddling my stomach when Mabel walked in it would have been a lot easier to convince them otherwise." He spoke rather haughtily, pointing at me. Bad idea. I lunged forward and bit his finger. It took a moment or two for him to realize it but he let out a shout of: "AHHHHHHHHH! LEGGO OF MY FINGER!"  
  
I gladly obliged and released his finger from my jaws, giving him a smug smirk as he pulled it back. "I can't believe you bit me!" He gasped, staring at me with a look of surprise. "I can't believe you spread that rumour." I snorted. "So we're even then? I spread a rumour, you bite me. I can live with that." Kaiba shrugged. "No, we're far from even Kaiba-boy." I seethed, giving him my most menacing glare. "A simple chomp on your finger just doesn't seem sufficient." "Bwahaha...so you'll just bite him elsewhere." Came a voice from nearby. It was Ty, the gardener. I slammed my head down on the table harshly. "You people are out to get me!" I gasped, muffled by my toast. "Um...Pegasus?" "What?" I sat up, rather annoyed. "Uh...Pegasus...you've...um...got jam on your face." Kaiba muttered, pointing to my nose. My eyes very slowly shifted to Kaiba. I think he knew something was coming. I picked up the toast and squashed it against his face. "If they're going to believe we're a couple, we might as well look alike!" I gave a triumphant laugh. His face was completely covered in jam. It was hard to tell what he was thinking right then. But somehow I imagined it had to do with murdering me. He was just about to leap forward for another of his infamous flying tackles, but Isabelle came out as he was in mid-stride. He froze in the air, his arms above his head like some sort of menacing monster. "Shall I come back later? Say 15 minutes?" She snickered. "Isabelle! Stop that!" I feigned being insulted. But really, it was a little embarrassing. "You have something on your nose by the way." Isabelle laughed, walking away. Kaiba then continued with his tackle and I moved just in time. He ended up landing on the table. I couldn't help but laugh at him. But as irony would have it, a pitcher of juice went through the air, landing directly on my head, draining on my suit. I pulled the pitcher up, peering at him from underneath the glass.  
  
"That was just mean." I attempted to glare. But he was smirking and it made me smirk...then we both burst out laughing. I had never laughed this much before he came here...and he had only been here for a day so far...for some reason I was unusually goofy around him. I usually kept the silly side of my personality as minimal as possible...but once or twice it showed through...such as the balloon boulder and the cartoon virus. As Kaiba stood up, I, still soaking wet from the drink, leapt forward and hugged him, soaking his shirt as well...he was actually a bit taller than me, I had never noticed that before. "Ahhh! That's cold!" He yelped, waving his arms around. "That's the point." I laughed and walked off, up the stairs. There was no way I was going to let orange juice dry into my hair.  
  
Once I'd gotten dressed, I had immediately headed to my diary. I had to write this down. Yes, I'm a grown man and I still write in my diary, but what better way to record memories if not only in your mind? As I wrote, I could have sword I heard the door move and shut. I glanced over my shoulder...but there was nothing there. It must have been the wind. I continued to write some of what would be my fondest memories one day...when a shadow was cast over me. I leapt up and spun around to come face to face with...Bandit Keith.  
  
The foul cheat that had been beaten by Joey despite all of his unlawful attempts including stealing Joey's entrance card. The man that I had purposely degraded in front of thousands of people for his crude ignorance, bringing a child on stage to defeat him...needless to say, the child had won.  
  
He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me uncomfortably close to his face.  
  
Somehow I had been expecting him to come back. I wasn't afraid of being hit, and if he was here for a fight, I was going to fight back.  
  
"You embarrassed me in front of a lot of people that day, Pegasus." He seethed, his hand tightening on the material of my shirt. "So that justifies harassing me?" I raised an eyebrow, that smug look back on my face. I had always made Keith annoyed with that look...he'd never been able to get a rise out of me and never would. "I'm not here just to harass you." He growled "I'm here to embarrass and degrade you as well. And do you know just how I'm going to do that?" A smirk went over his face and a realization came to me as his other hand began undoing my tie. "You realize you won't get away with this." I glared at him. "You don't think so, huh?" He laughed, grabbing me by the hair and flinging me onto the floor. I swung a leg forward, kicking him over and giving myself enough time to get up. I managed to land a heavy blow in his side, approximately the kidneys, causing him immense pain, but to my surprise, he still got up. "No, I've waited too long for you to beat me again, Pegasus." The clod actually grabbed my shirt and tore it open, throwing me against the wall and ultimately knocking the breath from me. He leaned down in front of me and grabbed my chin roughly with his hand and pinning me on either side with his legs. "You're going to experience a shame like never before Pegasus." He hissed at me, leaning forward to force a crushing kiss against my lips. It was horrible, he forced his tongue into my mouth and as a first reaction, I bit it. I felt proud when he let out a howl of pain, pulling away. Good. His tongue was bleeding. When he was distracted, I swung my fist forward, landing it hard against his face with enough brute force to break his nose. I leapt up and decided to make a run for it. I suddenly wished I hadn't stopped eating. A month ago I would have been able to throw him down like nothing. I ran to the door, but it was locked. That had been my only way out...I wasn't about to try the window. So my first reaction was... "KAIBA!!!" I shouted, calling for him as loudly as I could. God, I hope he heard. Keith was up by that time and covered my mouth with his hand, dragging me to the bed. "We're going to finish this here." He hissed, pinning me face down and getting into a dominating position on top of me. I wouldn't show it, but I was frightened. He was being as rough as he could, hitting me and forcing me to stay in place. Then...something of a miracle occurred.  
  
The sound of banging could be heard outside of the room. Then the entire door went down with a loud bang...and in walked Kaiba. I was so relieved at that very moment. Keith looked up at Kaiba, surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Keith yelled. Kaiba stormed over not responding and throwing Keith off of me and onto the ground. He kicked Keith harshly in the ribs over and over, lifting him up and landing a punch square in the jaw. "It's people like you." Kaiba seethed, punching Keith after every word. "That are wrong with this world." He threw Keith down onto the ground once more. It was then, with perfect timing, that Isabelle entered the room. She let out a gasp, staring at the bruised heap that was Keith, then at the raging bull that was Kaiba, then looking over at me with a horrified expression. I think she feared I was dead...I was simply lying motionless; dazed from a nasty punch in the head I'd received.  
  
"Please get this...this...thing to the hospital wing, Isabelle, and when he's well enough, send him on a copter to the police station." Kaiba threw a disgusted look at Keith.  
  
I made a small muffle sound against the pillow, causing Kaiba to give a small jump. He immediately ran over to me.  
  
"Pegasus? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Speak to me!" He turned me over, an odd expression on his face. "I...see Elvis." Was the first thing I said. Kaiba gave a small laugh and pushed me into a sitting position, then brought me into a bone-crushingly tight hug. It surprised me for a moment, but I relaxed into it only seconds later. "I'm sorry." Kaiba sniffed. "What? Why?" I gave a frown. He hadn't done anything wrong...he'd just saved my life. "I almost didn't make it in time." "But you came here in the first place. That's more than I'd expected." I gave him a smile. I really didn't know if he would come or not...but he did.  
  
We sat in silence, simply holding each other until Kaiba finally spoke up.  
  
"So...are we even yet?"  
  
*  
  
Whoosh...man that was hard to write! But it's still clean! Bwahhahahaha!!!  
  
Any suggestions, comments, coasters, kindling or praise, e-mail me at lessthanproper@hotmail.com thanks! 


	8. From a peaceful meal to ruckus

Arrrgh, sorry it took me so long to get this bloody chapter up. I've been pretty sick the past few days and just haven't been up to writing.  
  
But, low and behold, I mustered the intellect and imagination to put up another chapter! *waves a tiny flag* Rah.  
  
*  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
I can't remember a time I was in more of a panic. Seeing Keith on Pegasus...and Pegasus unmoving...it was just too much.  
  
I lost it. I could barely hold myself back from killing Keith. I think I cracked a few of his ribs and I know I broke his arm. But all my anger and hatred vanished when I looked into Pegasus' beautiful eyes.  
  
Pegasus had put up a good fight against Keith, but an even better one against the doctor. He continually insisted to the poor doctor that he was perfectly find and needed absolutely no assistance.  
  
"Don't be an ass." I growled at Pegasus, trying to sound intimidating. "I hardly think that is the correct choice of words after that near- disastrous incident, Kaiba-boy." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I realized the irony of my comment and gave a laugh. "If anything goes wrong, just call for me." The Doctor sighed, finally giving in to Pegasus' stubbornness and leaving.  
  
Pegasus had come out of the fight not nearly as bad as Keith had. He'd managed to get out of it with a bruise around his eye, a cut on his forehead (that required stitches) and a large, purple bruise on his side and chest....but he was still as gorgeous as ever.  
  
I gave a heavy sigh. But then it must have been obvious to everyone that I really had a thing for Pegasus. I just wanted to hold him in my arms and protect him from the evils of the world, but surely he would reject me if I did. I couldn't take that risk.  
  
*  
  
It had been two weeks since I arrived at Pegasus' castle, and truth be told, I missed Mokuba...but I knew Pegasus still wasn't well despite how much he feigned. So we compromised...well...I compromised.  
  
As Pegasus and I sat on the helicopter, ready to take of back to shore, he spoke up. "Kaiba-boy, I told you, you don't need to bring me along." He began. "And I told you I wouldn't let you be until you were happy dammit." I gave a dangerous smile. "Yes, but did you really have to pack my bags, spur of the moment and take me along with you by my hand?" He gave a frown. Well, it was more of a cute pout. "I could have grabbed something else if you wanted." I spoke in an undertone. Gee, no implications there. Pegasus opened and closed his mouth, then fell silent. "Thought so." I laughed.  
  
We'd said goodbye to everyone and took off that afternoon, panic setting over me. I was taking Pegasus to the city. Was the house clean? Would he fit in? Oh God, what would Mokuba say?!  
  
Well, that last question was answered right when we walked in the door.  
  
Mokuba had seen me come in and ran to give me a hug, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Pegasus, and went back the way he came. Screaming. At the top of his lungs. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This could be a long day.  
  
"Mokuba, don't be a goof." I said as I walked into the living, looking under the table where I knew he was hiding. He always went there when he felt insecure. The poor kid was shaking. "Mokuba...Pegasus has changed." I began slowly "He knows he did some bad things, but how can he even try to make up for them if you won't let him? Now come on out." "Not 'til he's gone." Mokuba snorted. "That's a whole month kiddo." "Hey, I can live off of the table." "Mokuba, if you come out, I'll give you peanut butter cups." I sighed. There was a silence for a few moments, then the sound of movement. Mokuba crawled out, muttering: "Those had better be some damn good peanut butter cups." I gave him the candy and he was happy enough to stand two rooms away and shout: "HI!" to Pegasus very loudly. "He's, uh...still a little nervous around you." I sighed. "Charming. But really, that's more than understandable." Pegasus frowned. "after all, I locked him up then stole his soul, it's a wonder he's not trying to kill me...or at least maim me." I did have to agree with him, but Pegasus deserves another chance. He wasn't evil, he was just misled.  
  
Dinner was fairly interesting that night. Pegasus had made the meal and I was surprised at how good of a cook he was. It was a pasta dish and the tempting smell of it had been hanging in the air for about a half hour before it was ready to eat.  
  
At the table, Mokuba sat in front of his plate, looking from his food to Pegasus several times, as if fearing it was poisoned.  
  
"I can assure you Mokuba, the pasta is not about to steal your soul." Pegasus joked, apparently trying to lighten the awkward mood. Mokuba stared at him for a few minutes. I'd seen Pegasus been threatened at gun point and not even blink...but with the look this small boy was giving him, I don't think I'd ever seen him more nervous.  
  
"Mokuba," I sighed "If you don't eat this, I can always give you some broccoli for dinner." That about did it; broccoli had always been Mokuba's most loathed and feared food since he almost choked to death on one. Besides, the taste of those evil green stumps wasn't exactly pleasant. "I'll eat, I'll eat!" Mokuba yelped, digging into the food. If the food had been poisoned, he would gladly take that over broccoli. I smirked inwardly. I always knew how to get to him. Hey, that's what brothers are for, right?  
  
Pegasus' eyebrows rose slightly as Mokuba began wolfing down the food after the first try. I couldn't help but stare at my little brother. I'd never seen him eat like that before...he usually ate a very small amount and picked at the food. But then again, he was due for a growth spurt any time now. "Mokuba...manners." I muttered. "Oh...right." He nodded, then looked up at Pegasus, stating; "This is really good!" with a mouthful of pasta and a grin reminiscent of the Cheshire cat. I slapped my forehead. That's not what I'd meant. Pegasus' reaction had not been what I was expecting, either. I thought he would have been horrified, living in high society as he had...but he just burst into laughter. Mokuba stopped eating, his cheeks still bulging with noodles and looked up at Pegasus. "What's so funny?" I blinked. "You and your little brother are so much alike!" Pegasus laughed "When it comes to meals, you become so unpredictable...like the time you shot spit balls at Mabel while at dinner...and she chased after you down the halls with a broom!" he burst into a fit of giggles. Mokuba gave a snort through another mouthful of food, covering his mouth when I gave him a glare. "And you were screaming 'Uncle! Uncle! I give!' the entire time!" Pegasus cackled, unable to control his laughter, tears now streaming down his face. "You came back with a b-bruised eye and a wedgie!" Mokuba had been taking a drink just as Pegasus said that, and ended up laughing into it and snorting, the fizzy pop going up his nose. But he was still laughing. I stared at the wall as the two goofs on either side of me howled with laughter. I was being mocked by my little brother that held me in high regards...and by my former enemy. Pegasus...dammit...I would probably be a little more spiteful if he wasn't so damn hot...wait...did I just say that? Oh crap. At least I didn't say it out loud. I could only imagine the cute pink blush that would spread over Pegasus' features if I had said that. A smirk spread across my face...and I must have been spaced out for a while, because when I came out of it, both Pegasus and Mokuba had finally stopped laughing and were staring at me. "Um...I'll clear the table." Pegasus spoke cautiously, obviously not liking the suspicious smile that lingered on my face. I glanced at Mokuba for a moment and he looked up at me, his mouth once again full. How could a twig like him eat that much? Where the hell did he put it all?! I looked over at Pegasus' plate. It was still full. I gave a frown. He still wasn't eating properly.  
  
"Pegasus come back here." I growled, my eyes shifting to him as he snuck off to the kitchen to clear away some of the dishes. He paused for a moment, then turned around, looking at me. "Pegasus, what is this?" I pointed to the full plate. "It appears to be pasta...I believe you just ate some." He replied with raised eyebrows. "I know its pasta. Why is it not eaten?" "Mokuba hasn't gotten around to it." He joked. Mokuba didn't seem to hear, he was too concentrated on his food. "I'm not kidding Pegasus. Get back here and eat your food." I seethed. "Don't make me feed it to you, because if it comes to that, I will do it." "You would have to prey then, Kaiba-boy that your fingers don't come in range of my teeth again." He smirked, picking up the other plates and heading back to the kitchen. Oh that was uncalled for. I jumped up and did another flying tackle...but it was as if he'd seen it coming and moved aside. My head hit the wall. Hard. Everything went black.  
  
*  
  
Bwahhaaha...anyhoo, hopefully the next chapter will be up faster than this one was.  
  
Any suggestions, comments, coasters, kindling or praise, e-mail me at lessthanproper@hotmail.com thanks! 


	9. You know there's a problem when

Excuse me for a moment while I rave. I apologize to anyone that just wants to get on with the story, but I find this really is necessary. I am speaking on behalf of all self-respecting striving writers that love what they do.  
  
I just recently got a review from someone who was 'anonymous' in their comments. They simply said:  
  
'Wer is the fucking'  
  
Not only was this person's grammar incorrect, but it was also crude and insulting at the same time. While this is said to be NC-17, it is NOT made just for people to get off on. Writing can be hard work and if you are going to read it for the sex, that's fine with me, just don't make the rest of the story seem worthless please. I like constructive criticism, but that was just disgusting for anyone to put down. And for another, if there's any sex going on it won't be 'fucking' it will be 'making love'.  
  
So in conclusion, I have something to say to the person that made that review. Go to Hell and take some english courses. I don't know anyone that would appreciate what you said. So nyah. *sticks out tongue* (Geez and I was sounding so mature too.)  
  
Thank you. Now we can continue on with the story!  
  
I apologize for the use of some horrible, horrible language in this chapter. I don't use those words myself and I always stop people from using them, but in this case it was necessary in the writing. Sorry! *erk*  
  
*  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Pegasus  
  
Kaiba and I ended up having a silly disagreement about my eating habits. It ended rather unexpectedly when he leapt forward for a flying tackle and I simply moved aside. He flew headfirst into the wall, slamming against it hard enough to make a resounding thud and for the wall hanging to come tumbling down and land with a heavy crack onto his head. Out like a light. Mokuba, needless to say, was rather worried. He continuously asked; 'Is he dead? He'd not dead, right? He's okay isn't he?' It was then I realized Mokuba was suspiciously like a Munchkin. I briefly pondered if he ever met a dog named Toto. I shook away the silly thoughts and lifted Kaiba with a bit of difficulty. Maybe he was right about the food thing. But don't tell him I said that. I managed to get into the room and lay him on the bed. He looked so peaceful and innocent. Snrk...looks can be deceiving. I put a cool towel on his forehead and simply watched him. Have you ever watched a sleeping person? They have this untroubled radiance about them. I gave a small smile and brought a hand forward just to touch his face... "What are you doing?" Came the small voice from the doorway. Mokuba. He was glaring with all his might, but only managed to look like he was pouting. "It will take you a while to perfect the 'Seto Kaiba Glare'" I offered a gentle smile...which he more-than-obviously refused.  
  
The bugger stuck his tongue out at me! Not subtle or anything, just outright rude! And he made a noise along with it sounding something like: "Pthbthttl!!!" I looked at him with a kind of horrified shock on my face. He simply crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. Well I know I've not been the nicest to him, but I being me, was not going to simply take that. I always get back. And for that bit of rudeness I would be ruthless and do something drastic!  
  
I used my index fingers, hooking them into my cheeks and pulled, stretching my face out. I crossed my eyes, stuck my tongue out and made a horrible face at him. "Blaaahhhgrhbbbl!!!' I babbled at him.  
  
By the time I finished being an idiot, Mokuba was staring at me. His mouth was open slightly and his eyebrows were raised.  
  
"So there." I added with finality.  
  
That had been the face to end all faces. I went back to looking at Kaiba, though I knew Mokuba was still staring at me. After several minutes of silence, Mokuba spoke up. "Hey...do that again."  
  
*  
  
I don't know how long it had been, but Mokuba and I had been sitting in the room making faces at each other and doing our best impressions of any character we could think of.  
  
I'd already done my Yogi Bear, Scooby Doo and Marvin the Martian impressions...those came from so many years of cartoon-watching...and I was just moving onto my Daffy Duck impression. I'm sure you all realize how obnoxious the lisping duck is, so I decided to do the best impression I could manage for the full effect of it. I had, after all, seen every episode of Loony Toons. With each syllable that comes out of Daffy's mouth, it's accompanied by a good helping of spit.  
  
I began the impression rather well...  
  
"Thufferin' thuckotash! That rabbith's nuffin but a - "  
  
I stopped when I realized Mokuba's expression had changed. It was as if he was holding back laughter...  
  
"Do go on." Came the dry, deep voice from the bed. "Whath's thath?!" I shouted stupidly, spinning around to look at Kaiba and at the same time forgetting to stop impersonating a cartoon mallard.  
  
I ended up spraying him with spit.  
  
We both simply sat in silence, dumbfounded, my tongue still hanging out as I had an awkward 'dare I move and he will surely kick my cartoon- impersonating scrawny ass' kind of staring contest with the currently spittle sprayed Seto Kaiba. (Say that five times fast.)  
  
Where's a hole to crawl into and die when you need one?  
  
"How about that local sports team?" I squeaked, my face turning red with embarrassment. I could honestly feel my cheeks burning. Oh God he was still staring at me. What was he thinking?  
  
He suddenly moved forward, coming closer and closer to me until the ends of our noses were touching. I held my breath, waiting for anything to happen as his expression remained stony and deadly serious.  
  
"Meep meep." He stated, poking my chest and whizzing off into the living room.  
  
*  
  
After that fun filled evening, we ended up at a Zoo the very next morning. Don't ask please. It wasn't my idea, it was Mokuba's. I hadn't gone to the Zoo since I was a child. I'd really been less-than excited about going considering the last time I went a Llama nearly swallowed my arm thank you very much. But I went anyways. The child inside of me forced me to go.  
  
On our way there, Mokuba and I had burst into song, singing practically every song from every Walt Disney movie made. We had just been singing the 'Bear Necessities' when we realized we were there. Kaiba seemed relieved.  
  
"If I hear another thing about the Lion King, I am going to puke." Kaiba muttered as we went through the large iron gates. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He seemed as if he'd just gone through a horrific ordeal. It was only an hour and a half drive. I smirked to myself. It was so easy to annoy him.  
  
We'd ended up having a glorious time of course. Kaiba had been chased by a horde of ducks, Mokuba went on an elephant ride and I got to pet the horsey. They were so cute and...erm...I mean...I got to pet the beautiful stallions that...oh, screw it. They were adorable.  
  
We'd ended up going through just about everywhere, including the monkey pit. Unfortunately the little buggers were intent on annoying Kaiba. They started quite calmly by yanking his hair. He cast it aside as monkey business. They then began pulling at his jacket. He ignored that too. They began crawling on him and try all he may, it was difficult to ignore, but he did. Then they made the ultimate mistake. They stole his wallet.  
  
"C'MERE YA LITTLE APES!" Kaiba shouted as he leapt over the wall and ran after them. I searched for Mokuba, hoping to keep him from seeing his respected big brother chasing monkeys, shouting curses at them. I was in luck. Mokuba wasn't close enough. He was talking with the apparent Zoo mascot who was dressed in a Panda costumes.  
  
I'd always had an unfortunate difficulty with mascots.  
  
Mokuba didn't look happy. In fact he looked angry, as if he was arguing with the man. I walked over to see what the trouble was.  
  
"What's the problem Mokuba?" I blinked, looking from the Panda man to the small and annoyed pre-teen. "This guy was making fun of you." Mokuba began. "Well, that's no reason to get angry, you know." I attempted at peace- making. "Let him be..." "Yeah. Listen to girly-man." The buffoon guffawed in a goofy cartoonish voice. He sounded like Bullwinkle really. I ignored that one and escorted Mokuba away from the Mascot. "But..." Mokuba began. "Now now Mokuba, let's just ignore him, perhaps he will rot. Or be eaten alive slowly and painfully by the primates." I smiled. "F-aaa-aaag." The man shouted after us. Alright, that was quite a bit below the belt. But I could ignore it. "Faaaa-aaaag." He repeated. Such language. We were close to being out of sight when I heard him shout: 'Why don't you join your boyfriend down in the primate section? He's having plenty of fun. AHAHAHAHA!'  
  
Apparently being seen in public with a person of the same age and gender and a small child immediately makes you gay. That didn't bother me as much as the fact he'd just taken a shot at Kaiba. That was one shot too many.  
  
Something went off in me at that very moment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------Ruh-roh! *evil laughter*  
  
Any suggestions, comments, coasters, kindling or praise, e-mail me at lessthanproper@hotmail.com thanks! 


	10. Yeah, i have a problem with pandas too

Wow! I want to thank everyone for their support in the reviews! I really, really appreciate you guys *sniffles* You're all so great. Wahahhhhhhhhh...anyhoo, I got this chapter up on the double because you guys were being so great...*hugs you all and dodges the poking stick only to get poked in the forehead* OWWIE!  
  
I once again apologize for the horrible words in here. I never use them myself but I found it necessary for the right effect in this chapter. Sorry in advance *sweatdrops*  
  
*  
  
Healing Chapter ten Kaiba  
  
Damn dirty apes. Yeah, yeah, it was Earth all along. I'd just managed to escape from the pit of hell on Earth after those freaking monkeys stole my wallet. I had a picture of Mokuba and I together in there. I came out of the pit beaten and bruised as if I'd just gone through a long and tedious wrestling match. Now I just wanted to get out of here.  
  
I looked for Mokuba and Pegasus, but they didn't appear to be where they had been. So I searched. I'm still shocked at what I found. I heard a large amount of shouting going on. A small group of people had crowded around from children to elders and most were watching in shock, others were cheering. I got through the crowd and just gaped at what I saw.  
  
"FRICKEN PANDA!" Pegasus shouted as the Pandawinkle (Thanks Adrie!) continued swearing at him. "C'mon ya sissy! Where's your boyfriend?!" The panda guffawed and received a strong punch in the stomach.  
  
Pegasus had the Panda mascot on the ground, was sitting on his stomach and punching the hell out of him. Right hook. Left hook. I had never heard so many swears from any one as I heard from those two. The panda costume had a rip and Pegasus had a bloodied nose. The mascot got a good shot on Pegasus' stomach, knocking him down and kicking him several times. Pegasus leapt up and took the man into a headlock, spinning the costume's fake, over-large head around and repeatedly punched him in the stomach. I grimaced with each hit as I tried to get through the crowd to stop them.  
  
I tore the two away from each other. I was surprised at Pegasus' behaviour. I'd really never expected him to attack anyone like that. He usually used his quick wit to serve up some perfectly timed insults...but I had to admit, he served up a pretty good helping of ass whooping too.  
  
I had been steering Pegasus away from the Panda man, taking Mokuba along too. We were going to leave. That simple.  
  
"Hey asshole!" The panda man shouted after us "Runnin away huh?!" Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him...  
  
"Gonna go kiss and make up?"  
  
Ignore him ignore him ignore him...  
  
"Damn. F*#&@(# . FAGS!" (Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!)  
  
Ignorehimignorehimignorehi- SCREW IT!  
  
I turned around and ran back as if my legs were no longer in my control and leapt at the Panda, taking him down and rolling down a hill into a creek. We were both covered in mud, rolling on the ground and beating each other more violently than Pegasus had been.  
  
Pegasus was at the edge of the creek, staring down at us with his mouth slightly open, his hands covering a struggling Mokuba's eyes.  
  
"Come on! I've seen worse!" Mokuba shouted. "No." Was all Pegasus said, his eyes wide. I don't think he expected this from me either.  
  
To make a long story short...  
  
As I sat in the jail cell that afternoon, I felt a bit stupid to say the least. I'd twisted my ankle during the scuffle, so it was in enough pain to keep my mind off of how much of a moron I was and if I had lost the respect of Mokuba. The Panda man was in there too, still in his bloody costume. I flicked a bit of mud from my hand and stared at the bars again. Hey I wonder how many other morons had been stuck in here for beating up mascots. If they're all as annoying as that guy, the count must be high.  
  
Only an hour afterwards I had made bail. Pegasus had immediately headed down to the cell. I was just thankful he wasn't put in there too. Someone had to take care of Mokuba...and Pegasus was too much like bait for the perverts in this place.  
  
When Pegasus and Mokuba came in, I felt even more idiotic. Pegasus had an odd look on his face and remained silent. I looked at Mokuba with raised eyebrows. What was he thinking? Did he think I was a fool? A degenerate? We'd just gotten out of the jail house and had been heading to the car when Mokuba's face spread into an enormous grin. "Way to go big brother!" He shouted and leapt forward to hug me. I'd been supporting myself rather well with a large stick that had caught on my jacket. Unfortunately I didn't see that hug coming. I was knocked off my feet and a sharp pain went through my ankle.  
  
I let out a loud yelp that caused both Mokuba and Pegasus to look at me in alarm.  
  
"You're hurt!" Pegasus frowned. "Am not." I replied stubbornly, attempting to force myself up. I was in even more pain then. I fell forward, right onto Pegasus. I was surprised that he stayed up and kept me up too. He had more strength than I gave him credit for. Argue as I may, Pegasus had always had the upper hand when it came to things like convincing. Lawyer skills. I always thought Pegasus would be a good lawyer...but I think he'd end up distracting the Judge... ... Oh man I just thought another dirty thing about Pegasus.  
  
One hospital trip later, my ankle was secured in a kind of cloth gauze and I had crutches. I argued about that too. I really didn't want crutches...I was going to continue arguing until the Nurse very calmly stopped my unintelligible, stubborn argument by stating; "Well then Mr. Kaiba, I suppose we could always give you a wheel chair as a means of movement..." I fell silent for a moment, then gave a sigh. "Fine, alright, Crutches then thanks."  
  
I'd always had problems with having restricted movement. I like being able to run around everywhere and get things done. I guess it's kind of a character flaw. I can't seem to keep still. Please don't take that the wrong way.  
  
By the time we were back home, it was evening. Eight O clock. And 40 minutes. And 20 seconds. And 22 milliseconds. I was bored as I sat on the chair staring at the clock. Pegasus wanted me to rest for the evening. 50 seconds now. Hehe time flies when you're having fun.  
  
Pegasus sat down beside me rather silent. It was so unusual for him to be this quiet. Not to say he was loud, but...you know. I was a bit worried about him. I was just about to speak when he suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry." It was more of a whisper than anything. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" I blinked. I didn't understand why he would be sorry about anything. "I got you hurt..." He gestured to my ankle. "And thrown in jail to add to it." I stared at him. He stared at the floor. "You didn't get me hurt. Pegasus. I got me hurt. Pugsy the dickhead Panda got me hurt. Not you." He still seemed upset. "Pegasus, really look at it this way...how did I get hurt?" I began. "By rolling down a hill..." He frowned. "And why did I roll down the hill?" I continued on. "Because someone was being rude to you..." "And what was I doing?" "Beating up a panda with the voice of Bullwinkle and all the intelligence of a squirrel on acid." He was still quiet, then he looked up at me. We seemed to share the same thought. We both burst into laughter that seemed to have come from out of the blue. I guess we just realized how stupid it was that I got myself thrown in jail for beating up a panda. By the time we'd stopped snickering, our stomachs hurt from laughing so hard and our eyes were filled with tears. I'd never enjoyed spending time with anyone as much as I enjoyed spending time with Pegasus. He always ended up making me laugh. Funny how we went from worst enemies to best friends in only weeks. Just goes to show you, practically every relationship is salvageable. I watched Pegasus as he continued giggling. God he's beautiful. It took a while for both of us to realize I was staring at him. It's something about him. The way he laughs, the way he smiles. His eyes. Everything about him seems to scream of some sort of unearthly and breathtaking beauty. We'd been looking at each other's eyes for a while now. I wondered what he was thinking. What I would give for the millennium eye at that moment. "You have beautiful eyes." I blurted out. I regretted it immediately when his expression changed. He seemed surprised. "I...uh...um..." I stuttered, suddenly frantic. Oh God what did I just say. I felt like a fool. My face was heating up as he stared at me with an odd look on his face. "I think we should go to bed...I mean I should go to bed because I'm tired and that's what you do when you're tired and I'm just gonna go..." I babbled, leaping up and momentarily forgetting I had twisted my blasted ankle. I fell over in pain once again. This hadn't been my day. But Pegasus' laughter had made up for it. He was beside me immediately. "Are you alright?" He gasped, seeming almost as frantic as I had just been. "Did you hurt yourself again?" He added. "No...I'm okay." I gritted my teeth "There are no Pandas to mock me." He gave a small snicker and helped me onto my feet. He seemed to be ignoring my comment for my sake. Thank God. He helped me hobble to my room and took me into it. "I'm alright Pegasus." I gave a weak smile. "Is that so?" He smirked. "How does one get changed while hobbling?" I stared at him. "Um...with a bit of difficulty." I spoke slowly. I could see some sort of mischief in his eyes. What was he thinking of? "Well, I refuse to leave the room with the chances of you falling and hurting yourself again." He crossed his arms. I opened and closed my mouth, my finger in the air as if I was trying to make a point that I couldn't seem to voice. "You...but...I...can't..." I stuttered. "Really now, Kaiba." He sighed "It's time for your bed. You've had a long day and a horrible accident so it's time for you to retire to dream world."  
  
Somehow I thought I was in dream world now. I had an Angel standing in front of me. A goofy one, but an Angel nonetheless. An Angel with devious plots. I suppose he was like Puck from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights Dream. He does seem the type.  
  
"Okay Tinkerbell." I snickered, hobbling towards the bed with Pegasus' support. He gave me an odd look, but ignored the Tinkerbell thing, thinking it as normal behaviour for me.  
  
I began undoing my shirt but paused. I looked at Pegasus. "Could you...uh...turn away?" I blinked. "And risk you falling over while I'm not looking? No." He frowned. I decided not to argue and just got the shirt off. I looked out of the corner of my eye and could have sworn I saw Pegasus smiling. Nah. The pants were off and I was in my boxers. I could hear snickering. I looked over at him with raised eyebrows and he was indeed giggling. "What?" I inquired. He simply gestured to my current attire. My boxers had images of smiley faces. I blushed and fell backwards onto the bed. He came up beside me and tucked me in under the covers. He was so gentle. I was amazed this was the man that had once taken the soul of my brother and myself. I don't think he was at all evil back then. He was just misjudged. He was doing things considered evil...so he acted as evil as he could, though beneath he was still that lost, goofy, cartoon-loving teen.  
  
That night as I slept, I had some wonderful dreams. All about Pegasus. And caramel. Snck.  
  
Of course it was unusual for me to sleep well and not end up with violent, horrible dreams...so naturally the positive part of my dream didn't last long.  
  
It seemed to switch over to a whole other dream. Pegasus had again been attacked by Keith in this nightmare. Last time I had barely made it. This time I was too late. Keith was laughing and holding a knife covered in shining scarlet blood. I only looked at Pegasus as maniacal laughter continued.  
  
His eyes lacked their usual brightness. They were dark. Lifeless. It was then I realized he was no longer breathing. Pegasus had died in my arms. I hadn't been there in time.  
  
I cried with Pegasus' lifeless form still in my arms. I just wanted to wake up.  
  
* Well I got this up as fast as possible! I'll be working on the next chapter and it should be up by tomorrow.  
  
Any suggestions, comments, coasters, kindling or praise, e-mail me at lessthanproper@hotmail.com thanks! 


	11. A brief note and apologies from the Auth...

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR TO THE READERS:  
  
Hey, sorry I haven't been putting chapters up lately, but there have been a lot of dilemmas running around currently.  
  
Family and health problems are two of the three.  
  
But I'm also finding myself having trouble writing a sex scene. I'm sorry to say I don't think I can do it. I tried, holy cheese fries, I tried, but it just doesn't seem to be working.  
  
Please, tell me what you think. I hope I don't lose readers for lack of sexual contact in the story. But I tried to put it in the story, and it just didn't work. I think humour and mild romance is my thing.  
  
Once again, I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me for not being able to write the lemony scented goodness I've been trying to.  
  
If it's alright with the readers that there is no lemon, I can continue with the story, but if it's necessary for explicit sexual content, I'm afraid I'll have to dump the story.  
  
REALLY sorry, LessThanAverage  
  
PS: SORRY!!! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry. 


	12. From sex talks to cartoon ties

I have...achieved the unachievable. Yes, ladies and gentleman I HAVE written another chapter! And it's about damned time too.  
  
Once again, sorry about how long it took! *erks* Another chapter should be up soon!  
  
But first, I'd like to take this moment to thank everyone for their support in the whole lemony fresh issue. It's great to know the lemon-less ordeal won't effect it. In fact, even without the lemon I'll make it rather fruity anyways!  
  
...  
  
That came out wrong.  
  
*  
  
Pegasus  
  
I had been staring up at the lovely ceiling that evening...or should I say morning. It was three in the morning and I had counted the ceiling tiles. And floor tiles. And wall patterns. Insomnia sucks.  
  
I heard a sudden shout from the room down the hall.  
  
"Noooooo! Pegasus!"  
  
I leapt up and ran to the door and in my tired haze, forgot it was closed. I slammed into it rather hard, but despite that, threw the door open and ran down the hallway. I must have looked fairly silly running in my pyjamas with blood streaming from my nose.  
  
I was in his room seconds later. He was dreaming. A nightmare...an apparently unsettling one at that. I just prayed I wasn't hurting him in the unholy land of bad dreams. I gently shook his shoulders, hoping to wake him up.  
  
"Come on, snap out of it love..." I muttered. Did I just call him 'love'? I had no problem admitting it...to myself anyways. I'd always had an interest in Kaiba. Why else do you think he was my guest of honour at the Duel Monsters Intercontinental Championship? That was the fateful day I smothered Keith in a most embarrassing defeat.  
  
Perhaps I wanted to show off in front of him...I wanted to impress him. Truth be told, I'd always been a little intimidated by him too. Though I never let anyone know, Kaiba always made me nervous...giddy even. That's why all of my oh-so-splendid theatrics were more raucous the day I beat him in duel monsters. I felt bad after that, of course. I watched the empty shell that used to be Kaiba simply wandering the palace. I suppose in a way I just wanted Kaiba to stay there...but I simply couldn't continue that. I could have kept Kaiba's soul even when Yugi defeated me...but Kaiba has friends...family...people that need and love him. It would have been selfish as well as evil if I had just kept him there.  
  
I ran my hand over his cheek. He was sweating. My, my, what on EARTH was I doing to him in that dream?! A drop of the blood I'd forgotten about landed on his arm. I looked down at the shining red and his eyes flashed open, his fist swinging forward and hitting me with enough force to send me onto the ground.  
  
Kaiba seemed to just realize what he did and leapt out of bed, kneeling beside me.  
  
"Pegasus..." He stared at me with wide eyes "I'm...sorry...I didn't know it was you..."  
  
He stared at me. He'd knocked the wind out of me and I needed just a few moments to get my breath back.  
  
"Please Pegasus, speak to me..." He frowned, an arm around me.  
  
"This is for that...panda thing isn't it?" I snickered. This was surprisingly painful. He gave a choked laugh and suddenly pulled me close to him, burying his head into the cloth of my night clothes, his arms around my waist. He was shaking. "Kaiba...?" I blinked, staring at his quaking form. He seemed almost relieved about something...but scared at the same time. "Kaiba?" I tried again. He didn't seem to want to look up. I lifted his chin so his eyes met mine. He was shaking, his eyes bright...those were the deep blue pools I'd always found myself lost in. His eyes had always stunned me. Perhaps I'm just a sap, but I found them to be the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. "What's wrong Kaiba??" I managed to get the words out, though they were slightly jumbled. He had me tongue tied. He looked away from me again, muttering something about blood, Keith and me. "I'm right here." I smiled at him and pulled him close. We sat like that for a while, content with the silence. I stroked his hair and listened to his breathing slowly calm to a normal rate.  
  
He looked up at me again. Though Seto Kaiba was supposed to be a ruthless businessman and duellist, those puppy dog eyes had always gone completely against his reputation. Kaiba reached out and slowly ran his hands ran through my hair, as if he had a sudden fascination with it.  
  
I stared at him, watching his expression as he played with my locks. "What on Earth is so interesting?" I raised my eyebrows. It was as if I'd knocked him out of some sort of trance. He gave a small jump and looked at me with embarrassment. "It's so soft." He gave a small chuckle, a blush spreading over his face. It was very pretty really. I stared blankly at him. That was, to say the least, unpredictable. It was so unreal that this was the man that had once loathed me...and was now playing with my hair, commenting on its texture. "You're so unpredictable." I sighed. "I'm unpredictable? You led everyone to believe you were an evil man, when really you enjoy watching cartoons and drinking fruit juice. You're a nut...a loony." He gave me a small shove. "Ooh I shall be ever so insulted now." I waved my hands in mock fear, then placing them on my hips. "You'd better be." His voice was in a low sort of mock growl, leaning closer to me, his hands gently grasping my arms. "I'm sure you've scarred me for life, rotten man." I whispered, leaning forward as well. This was so strange. I never for a second believed I would be sitting this close to Seto Kaiba without him wanting to get revenge.  
  
We were so close to each other I could feel his breath. Our noses were actually touching and we never broke eye contact. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. His hand cupped my chin and his thumb ran along my bottom lip as he came even closer to me. I was holding my breath, just waiting for him to do something.  
  
He moved closer to me...and closer...our lips had just brushed when the little spell that seemed to have been cast over us broke when the door creaked loudly.  
  
"Kaiba, I heard some noise and I just..." came the voice from the door way. We both looked over to see Mokuba standing in the doorway in his night clothes and fluffy bunny slippers, a glass of water in his hand and his mouth hanging open. His dark blue eyes shifted from Kaiba to me several times.  
  
"I...was...just tucking Pegasus in." Kaiba gave a fake laugh, his hair sticking out at odd angles. Mokuba stared at his big brother, taking in the mussed hair and the smiley boxers. "At three in the morning? In your room?" he inquired. "We stayed up late." Seto lied. "In your boxers?" "It's a warm night?" Kaiba barely managed to squeak.  
  
Mokuba was such a smart boy, unfortunately for us. "R-ight..." He did an accurate impression of Dr. Evil and nodded slowly and disbelievingly, backing away from the door, walking back down the hallway whilst mumbling to himself about 'warm nights in fall'. Kaiba and I stared at each other, unsure of what to say. "I'll...uh...talk to him in the morning." He muttered. "I should probably go." I sighed, my face was still slightly red from the fact Mokuba had just walked in on us 'making out'. I stood up shakily and headed to the door. I paused for a moment. I could have sworn I felt something of a breeze. I looked down to find my top was wide open. I turned and stared at a smirking Kaiba. "How did you-?" I blinked, slightly flustered. "Skill." He said simply, waggling his eyebrows at me.  
  
I shook my head and walked back down the hallway into my room, closing the door and simply falling onto the bed. I stared up at the ceiling, going over what had just happened in Kaiba's room. I fell into a warm, dreamy state with odd cartoon characters running in and out of my mind, making up strange and senseless stories throughout the rest of the night. I think I laughed once or twice in my sleep as well. Ah yes, how sophisticated I am.  
  
*  
  
That morning Kaiba, Mokuba and I had ended up going to a quaint little restaurant for breakfast. I think it was really because Kaiba needed to speak with his little brother about what he'd seen last night.  
  
Of course, it seems when it rains, it pours. In fact, things went wrong right when we sat at the table. Of all the waiters and waitresses in pleasant little diner, we had to end up with the one whose attitude contradicted that of the place itself. In nice terms she was a spawn of some demon...incorrigible, baleful, and obnoxious. The list goes on. She would be a very pretty woman if she wasn't so mean. And perhaps smiling would help her a bit.  
  
She began by calling Mokuba a 'little brat' and asked him if he needed a booster chair. She ignored us for a half an hour afterwards and didn't come back until we were about to ask a more pleasant waiter for help.  
  
We ended up talking quite a bit while waiting and we did, of course, get into the subject of what happened the night before. Kaiba began rather...awkwardly.  
  
"You see Mokuba...not all people are...um...well...you know sometimes what you see...." Kaiba stuttered as he spoke, trying to get the correct word formation, but only succeeded in jumbling everything even worse.  
  
Mokuba looked between the two of us with raised eyebrows.  
  
"There's this one boy from school, Billy, and Billy said that the bible states that homosexuality is wrong." Mokuba began matter-of-factly. I could see Kaiba wincing out of the corner of my eye. I myself was feeling a bit inadequate as well. "And he spent the entire class telling us that it went against the laws of nature and that it went against the wishes of those higher up. And, you know what? And Billy said that in a story, a village was burned because two men were homosexual..." Mokuba continued, sounding rather childish. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling a bit queasy. Please don't tell me Mokuba has a problem with...  
  
"And know what else?" The smaller Kaiba went on "And then, after that, I told Billy to take that story and shove it up his-" "Mokuba!" Kaiba cut his little brother's speech short. "What?" Mokuba stared with innocent eyes at his big brother. Good actor. He should go into drama. "This doesn't have anything to do with that note I got, does it?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Maybe." Mokuba mumbled, poking at the table.  
  
Then plates flew down in front of us. Our waitress from Hell had returned bearing edibles. I just hoped she hadn't poisoned them. If she had, I would gladly allow her to test them first. An evil smirk spread across my face at that thought.  
  
"Don't give me that look." She hissed at me in a voice full of venom, her eyes narrowed at me. The comeback I responded with was purely by accident, really. It was. I swear. "Oh, I'm sorry, deadbeat witches aren't my type, thanks." I smiled politely. "Do sod off, we're not ripe for seasoning, I'm afraid." The woman stared at me, her eyebrows lifting and her mouth hanging open in a kind of silent, unspoken rage. She stood up straight, flipped her hair back with a loud 'hmph' and stalked off. I'm still not quite sure what made me say that. Mokuba was stuffing his fist in his mouth to prevent his giggles from making their way out, though tiny snorts prevailed. I raised an eyebrow, watching the woman storming away in anger, then glanced over at Kaiba, who was staring at me, his lip twitching.  
  
"You're something else." He smiled, shaking his head. "I couldn't have said that better myself."  
  
Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of the snobby waitress saga. Of course not. She'd gotten the manager and told him what we'd said, obviously stretching the truth. You see, had she not stretched the truth, it wouldn't have ended the way it did, with us getting banned from the diner.  
  
  
  
After that unfortunate incident, Kaiba found it was necessary that he make it up to me, despite how many times I told him it wasn't a problem...we'd only gone there to have 'the talk' with Mokuba and it had oh, so unfortunately been cut short. Really, sex talks are not my forte. (cough irony of the writer cough hack) But Kaiba, being Kaiba, always stood by his own reasoning with vengeance. No one would swivel him from believing that had been a horrid experience that he absolutely had to make up for.  
  
Well, needless to say, that very evening Kaiba and I wound up in tuxedos and headed to a rather swank restaurant. This was the definition of high class stereotype. Chandeliers hung on the fabulously decorated ceiling. Women wore furs and diamonds. Men lifted their noses to any wines that didn't match their specific and sophisticated palettes. And in we walked, not a fabulously jewel-adorned woman with her snobbish husband, but two men, one on crutches, the other a cartoon-loving island hermit.  
  
Despite the cast, Kaiba still looked spectacular in a formal white suit. I chose black, though I really should have worn a different tie. I do believe that's what gave me all of the odd stares and ruined the sophisticated flare I may have had with a solid colour.  
  
My tie depicted cartoons, something 'uncouth'...well, according to this place it was inappropriate, but if they should judge me by my clothes, I only have two words to make a full and bold statement.  
  
'Screw them.'  
  
If they don't like it, then they can fling themselves off yonder balcony so I no longer have to hear their cartoon bashing ways. You see, they seem to whisper rather loudly about other people's clothes...it's unfortunate we've become such a cloth-based society, really.  
  
I think Kaiba noticed the stares we were getting as well as we sat at the table. He followed the looks I was getting to my tie. He stared at the cartoon-adorned cloth and burst into laughter.  
  
"Sc-scooby d-doo!" He cackled, trying to keep his voice down. "I d-didn't even know they made those t-ties." He snickered. "Well I just thought Marvin the Martian clashed." I spoke in a mock haughty voice and rolled my eyes, adding a hair flip to top it off, thus causing even more laughter from him. I smiled at him, looking around for any waiters. That mere turn of my head suddenly made me...dizzy. It took a while to go away, but everything had begun to spin. Around and around and around. Things became a blur for those multiple minutes.  
  
"Pegasus?" The voice broke through the haze. "Are you alright?" I blinked rapidly and found myself staring into Kaiba's deep blue eyes. His hands were on my shoulders...I'd been falling forward I suppose.  
  
I brushed it off as nothing. It had happened before. Didn't seem like a problem at all. "Oh, yes, I'm fine." I smiled at Kaiba. He gave me an odd look, but nodded.  
  
It's funny how the smallest things are the ones we ignore, yet they turn out to be major. Twisted irony makes its move once again thank you very much. 


	13. For lack of a better title I give you CH...

*sobs* The episode where Bakura took Pegasus' eye was just on. Noooooooooo!!! *bursts into tears*  
  
Anyways, I'm really sorry, this entire story has taken me along time to get up and I once again apologize. Writing can sometimes be extremely difficult to do. First I was sick, then there were problems at home, then I couldn't get any peace and quiet to actually write! It seemed every time I tried to, someone would be calling or people would be trying to talk to me or the TV would be blasting or people just wouldn't SHUT UP for a moment! I got to the point where just hearing someone's voice got irritating, and that's saying something for me, I usually can't live without company! Yeesh! In fact I am GRINDING my teeth right now because of those blasted 'tubes' commercials.  
  
So to solve that, I put on my headphones, blasted my music and typed all night. Muwhahahhahhahahaah!!! Thank you 'Hedwig and the Angry Inch' for your life-saving music.  
  
* Kaiba  
  
Needless to say a lovely dinner at a candle-lit high class restaurant wouldn't last long. It's inevitable that nothing good could possibly come from this. But like the stubborn ass I am, I shook my fist at the fates, made ugly faces at them and to top it off challenged them by taking the cartoon-loving maniac I fell for to a high-class restaurant while my foot is in a cast and I'm on crutches.  
  
Even I wasn't used to extremities of this sort. I'd heard this place was romantic...but the romance tends to be lost among the snooty waiters waltzing about in tuxedos telling you about the God-knows-what specialty that was on that evening as they swing a bottle of wine onto the table.  
  
Our waiter was almost as bad as the one at the diner. He raised his nose to me so many times I swear I could count all the hairs if he stood long enough...but he seemed to take a liking to Pegasus, I noted as he leaned close to him every time he came by to check on us.  
  
"You know, I would easily have settled for kraft dinner..." Pegasus raised an eyebrow at me, leaning on the table. I was wary of him since he nearly fell over once. Macaroni and cheese? I was compelled to burst into another fit of laughter, but felt it would result in our banning from another restaurant. Here we sat in a high class restaurant in suits, a bottle of wine on the table and a menu with some of the most exotic food in the world on it...and he suggested we just go get macaroni in a box?  
  
Our waiter came back and again leaned close to Pegasus as he stood with his knees slightly bent so when he looked, they were eye to eye. I felt like conking the server over the head with the wine. How sophisticated that would look in the newspapers:  
  
'Head of Kaiba Corporations, Seto Kaiba has apparently lost his mind, first by dating one Maximillion Pegasus, then by beaning his waiter over the head with a bottle of fine wine.'  
  
Pegasus had an odd look on his face as the man leaned over to tell him about the specialties they had for that fine evening. Pegasus' eyes had that odd sparkle in them, set on the top of the man's nearly bald head. I really didn't know what he was thinking at that moment, but it couldn't be good.  
  
The food was alright for an over-priced, high-class society restaurant...we most likely could have gotten the equivalent at a nearby fast food chain.  
  
By the end of it, our waiter had come by about twelve times, constantly asking Pegasus how he was enjoying the meal, each time coming closer and closer, putting his hand on Pegasus' shoulder at one point. The last time he came by was to see us out the door after we had paid. The man stood at the bottom of the stairs, saying good bye and Pegasus got that sparkle in his eyes again, staring at the man's head. What...?  
  
Then I understood, but a little too late. The man had a comb over. You know, the kind of thing your grandpa has with one side longer than the other and they brush it over to cover the shiny bald spots? Yes, unfortunately our waiter had one of those.  
  
Before I could stop him, Pegasus leapt down the stairs, landing beside him, took in a deep breath and blew out. The man's hair puffed up and over, exposing the bald spot. Pegasus had a childish look of pride on his face before he made a mad dash up the stairs, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the restaurant.  
  
It was difficult with crutches, but I somehow managed to go at a reasonably fast pace, managing to stay beside the silver-haired trouble maker. We stopped running when we were about a block away and we both collapsed on a nearby bench in a fit of mad giggles.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" I howled, nearly choking on my own laughs. "Nor...can...I." Pegasus laughed, speaking between breaths. In fact he sounded slightly choked too. And even after we'd stopped laughing, he still sounded choked. His breath was coming rather heavy...we had just dashed down a street...but it couldn't affect him like that...Pegasus was in good shape. Erm...not that I've seen, of course. Alright, maybe only in my dreams.  
  
I furrowed my brows as he continued gasping, his hand pressed against his chest. This wasn't good. No, this wasn't good at all. He suddenly went into a fit of coughing, his other hand on his mouth. Even sitting he was swaying on the spot slightly. He was pale...ghostly pale in fact.  
  
I found myself more frightened then I'd ever been before. Was he sick? I didn't know what to do, but he was sounding worse and his breath was in gasps now.  
  
"Don't go anywhere." I said stupidly and hobbled to the nearest phone. I called the hospital in a panic...I didn't know what was happening to him. By the time I got back, he was laying on the bench looking much like a rag doll. For a few moments I feared he was dead...but there was still a pulse. It was going quickly. Faster than a healthy heart beat.  
  
"Pegasus, stay with me here." I muttered, running a hand through his hair. He'd broken into a cold sweat and his eyes were wide.  
  
The sound of a wailing siren and the flashing lights were, for once in my life, a sound of relief. They took Pegasus on a stretcher to the hospital, I went with them. They didn't seem to know what was happening to him yet. I was worried. I'd never been so damn scared. I called Mokuba to tell him I would be home late, but I didn't tell him why. He would get worried as well. I paced the halls as best I could with crutches. I was pacing for several hours I think...I'm not too sure...I lost track of time. They offered me a place to sleep, but I couldn't even think about sleep.  
  
My mind became full of thoughts about 'what if'. What if it got worse? What if it was serious? What if he didn't make it...? What if I never got to tell him how much I love him?  
  
I knew I shouldn't have been thinking that way. But I couldn't help it. I was worried. And I was in love.  
  
*  
  
WOoOoOo...yes, folks, we are nearing the precious end. 


	14. Hospitals! Don't you love that sterile ...

Pegasus  
  
Kaiba and I had been having a rather eventful dinner. I'm sure you don't need to hear every sordid detail...I'm fairly sure you won't want to nor do you need to hear about the whole waiter incident, which, in case someone told you, was purely spur of the moment without bothering to think.  
  
Anyways, skipping ahead, the entire scene resulted in Seto Kaiba and I, two well known and supposedly sophisticated and intimidating duellists were dashing down the sidewalk to get away from the restaurant and floppy haired waiters.  
  
We sat down on a bench laughing...well...more like threw ourselves down. I did anyways. It didn't seem like the bench was even there...for everything had begun to go blurry...unfocused. I felt confused and a familiar pain began in my chest. It was like being stabbed in the heart over and over again with long, sharp, ice cold pins. Then the pain became impossibly worse and I found myself gasping for air...and as I did that, it hurt my throat, causing me to cough. Kaiba dashed off for a moment, telling me not to go anywhere.  
  
It was highly unlikely I would.  
  
I was feeling nauseous as if I was about to be sick. I was tilting on my seat slightly...then I fell over onto what I assume was the hard wood of the bench. Then Kaiba was back. He was the only thing I could make out. He was clear when everything else was soft on the edges and a blurred palette of colour. What seemed like minutes...maybe seconds later, I was being lifted onto something and secured into place. A stretcher? I was lifted again. The ambulance. I saw the plastic mask just before it was put over my mouth and nose. Then everything went black.  
  
I can remember my thoughts as I drifted amidst the lulling silence of oblivion.  
  
'I'm unconscious, am I...or am I dead? No...I can feel my heart pumping in my chest...I can feel myself being moved around. I can hear Kaiba questioning the doctors.  
  
This seems like a rather good time to go over things. But what is there to go over? The fact that I'm an insecure lunatic that's fallen madly in love with a man that once proclaimed me to be his worst enemy?  
  
In love?  
  
I'm in love? No. It can't be. Is that what this feeling is? No...that's an IV going into my arm...nevermind. But there is a feeling. Whenever I'm near Kaiba. I feel light-hearted...as if there's nothing wrong with the world. As if things are all good and well. Nothing can go wrong ever again. Nothing. I am in love. I've fallen for Seto Kaiba. I'm going to tell him when I get out of this. Yes. I'm going to leap for joy and pull him into the warmest hug he's ever received then I'll kiss him. Those are my plans. Yep. I'm gonna do it.'  
  
What was apparently a day later...I woke. The numbing properties of the gas had worn off and I had a headache the size of Manhattan. I sat up quickly, regretting it immediately as it made the pain worse. My eyes burned at the sudden onslaught of white...my nose tingled at the sterile smell of the room. The hospital. I'd always loathed them. I glanced at my arm where a needle was neatly inserted with what appeared to be clear bandage holding it down. I looked away from it. I don't like needles at all. I wondered where Kaiba was...oh...there he was. I could hear him outside of the room.  
  
"Why can't I go see him?" "He's not well enough yet." "Is it serious?" "It can be. He'll have to go to surgery as soon as possible."  
  
Surgery?  
  
"What is it?" "I'm afraid Mr. Pegasus has a hole in his heart." The doctor replied bluntly. "And he's been put under a significant amount of stress as shown by his blood pressure...it's simply not a good mix...if he doesn't go into surgery, he could die very soon."  
  
A hole in the heart? Well that didn't sound pleasant at all. But I suppose it explained the fact that I got tired so easily. For some reason, knowing what was wrong made me feel a bit more comfortable.  
  
When I was allowed visitors, Kaiba was there every hour on the hour. He never seemed to tire of coming to visit me...and by the third day...something strange happened. I was told a man was there to see me...a blonde man was there to see me. Of all the times for Kaiba not to be here. I needed a hug.  
  
My eye twitched involuntarily and I cringed slightly. The doctor stared at the heart monitor as the beeping became more rapid. "Please don't let him in." I spoke quickly, my words jumbled in my effort to get them out. "Alright. It's alright, I won't let him in." He nodded. "Please just relax." He walked out of the room cautiously.  
  
I could hear a shout of anger from behind the door. Yes, it was as I feared. Bandit Keith was here. How did he find out where I was? I shuddered slightly. I could hear him shouting at the poor doctor. The man was simply doing his job. I gave another shudder when I realized a mere wall was what separated me and the man that tried to do unmentionable things to me several months ago.  
  
I wanted to go home. I wanted to leave with Kaiba...he always made me feel...safe...loved. Warm. I loved him so much that it hurt to think about it...there could be no equivalent and there could be nothing massive enough to show the endlessness of my love and adoration for the man. I was in love! If I could have leap up and danced at that moment...I would have. I would gladly stand on the tallest tower or in the middle of a busy street and proclaim in my loudest voice that I was in love with Seto Kaiba, the most wonderful man in the world. Ah, the crazy things love will let you do...  
  
I was to go into surgery the very next day. But I wasn't worried. I was in competent hands...and I had a reason to live now.  
  
*  
  
Eep! Next chappie up soon!!! Please don't kill me! 


	15. And she's nearing the finish line, folks...

We are nearing the finish, ladies and gentlemen. This looks like it may be the second last chapter...so don't hurt me yet! *eyes shift, reaches for a trashcan lid to use as a shield* Eheh...  
  
*  
  
Kaiba  
  
A hole in the heart.  
  
Pegasus had a hole in his heart? He would have to go to surgery to have the valve replaced? What could have caused this harm to my angel of magnificence?  
  
Probably too much of this crap.  
  
Or so that's what I was thinking at I sat in the waiting room chair, staring at the coffee in my hand. This stuff could burn holes through anything. This time Mokuba came with me. He was wise to the fact Pegasus wasn't well...but the lucky bugger had managed to fall asleep...I never understood how it could be so easy for Mokuba to simply drift off into slumber whenever he felt like it. Perhaps the fact I'd had five of these coffees within the last four hours would explain it. I couldn't go see Pegasus. It was his fourth day in the hospital...he was getting his surgery done at that very moment.  
  
My lovely was beneath the steel blade right now. The simple thought of this made me want to leap up and go crashing through the operation doors. But I didn't want to risk making them slip up. I shivered at the mere morbidity of what could happen if I did distract them.  
  
I was becoming more stressed by the minute. Pegasus was just down the hall. That was it. We weren't all that far away...yet we were split up, unable to see each other right now.  
  
"They're skilled professionals. They know what they're doing. They're skilled professionals; they know what they're doing." I found myself repeating over and over as if it was assuring me Pegasus would be alright.  
  
I went into an almost hypnotic daze. I simply sat there for a while the coffee cup dangling from my hand. The only thing that knocked me out of it was when my crutch was rudely kicked aside, hitting my sprained ankle. I let out a yelp of pain. That hurt to an extreme.  
  
I glared up at the person that kicked the crutch. It was a rather tall man...but I couldn't see his face. He was heading down the hallway...but there was something familiar. The man was fairly built and had blonde hair...and what appeared to be an American bandana. One name floated through my mind. Keith. He was going to the end of the hall.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted after him, hobbling down the hall. Oh, God, he was going into the operation room. "HEY!" I shouted again, hobbling a bit faster...it should have hurt, but adrenaline does funny things.  
  
The man turned and looked at me. Sure enough, my worst fears were confirmed. It was Keith. Keith was here at the hospital.  
  
"W-ell, if it isn't hobble-along and mini me." He chuckled inanely, crossing his arms. I glanced down to see Mokuba was standing beside me. "Go sit down, Mokuba. What are you doing here Keith?" I spoke in a voice that surprised even me. I was growling. I'd never done that before. "Just visiting an old friend." He raised an eyebrow. "And you?" The dumb ass hadn't made the connection between Pegasus and I. He was acting as if I hadn't kicked his ass when he tried to..... "Would that 'old friend' happen to be named Pegasus?" I hissed. "How did..." Keith began, but cut himself off. He glanced at the door down the hall, then back at me. "Oh...I see." He nodded slowly, the general layout finally seeping into that thick skull of his. "You two are..." I glared at him. "That's none of your business. Pegasus can't be disturbed right now. He's in operation." "I know." Keith shrugged and began heading down the hall again. Now I felt stupid. Why hadn't I gotten that? With Pegasus lying on the table, unconscious, it would be easy for Keith to kill him...or at least injure him immensely. Well, I made that connection awfully slow. So it's true...coffee does kill brain cells.  
  
Using my good foot, I launched myself at Keith, knocking him to the ground. He was not going into that room as long as I was alive.  
  
"You're going down!" I seethed, ready to take any punches he threw at me. We ended up dragging each other back to our feet in our struggle and he somehow managed to get behind me, trying to send a punch at the back of my head. I grasped his arm, bent my knees and threw him forward, sending him into the ground...but I didn't anticipate him grabbing me around the neck. He heaved me up and managed to get his hands on either side of my head. He was twisting. I could feel a pressure on the side of my neck. He was trying to break it. All I could do was try and stop his hands, my foot set in front of his, hoping to throw him over it and wind him for a few seconds at least.  
  
It was like I was trying to come up with a defence from thin air. Just like in a certain duel...funny how I can seem to relate everything to duel monsters. Mokuba was nearby, but I was hoping he wasn't watching this. I could have my neck broken at any minute...well...at least this would be an apt resting spot.  
  
I was in love and had found my soul mate...and now I was likely to die. Unless a miracle came along.  
  
Then something happened...yes, a miracle came along.  
  
I wasn't sure what it was. But something came flying down onto Keith's head...and along with it was a feminine shout of profanity. That voice was so familiar. But Keith's hands were still on my head...then he was hit again. He fell forward and I heard a snap. Then I felt a sharp, intense pain...but only for a few seconds.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
*  
  
Thou shalt not killeth thy writer! Next chappie up soon! I swear! *ducks as pots, pans and yamis fly at her* Haha! Missed! *gets knocked over by an oven* 


	16. Oh, will you look at that, folks! Right...

Pegasus  
  
The sky was bright, the grass was green and Funny Bunny was leaping around with his usual zany antics, dancing like a fool and saying nonsensical things. I was sitting in the shade of a large oak tree, a canvas in front of me and my paints in hand.  
  
I was painting. It felt good to have the brush in my hand again, as if I was getting back in touch with an old friend. I was painting again. It was an image of a man...a very handsome man...with dark brown hair and soulful deep blue eyes...it was Kaiba. My Kaiba. He looked so beautiful and serene sitting among the flowers, just staring out at Mother Nature's magnificence in this pure, untouched setting.  
  
Then I heard laughter. A small boy was running around with my favourite cartoon rabbit. They were laughing and making faces at each other. Oh, it was Mokuba! I couldn't help but laugh too. It was just so silly to see them like that. I looked back at my lovely model, only to find he was right beside me now. His hand was holding mine. He said nothing, but we never broke eye contact. His breath was on me, mine on his. We were leaning close to each other. Our noses were touching. Our lips were brushing. Then I heard something...a snort.  
  
As if I'd just been punched in the fact I jerked out of my dream and back into reality. The fields were replaced by the plain white sterile floors. The sky was replaced by a tiled ceiling...and my lovely model was replaced by a grinning woman. I let out a rather girlish scream and nearly fell off the bed, just managing to hold on. On a second glance, I knew that grinning face.  
  
And I remembered that snort from before. A snort of laughter.  
  
"Isabelle?!" I stared, my voice level going high for a moment simply at the shock of seeing her again. I looked at the end of the bed and was again shocked. "Mabel?!"  
  
I almost didn't want to look at the other side of my bed. But Kaiba was probably there! I eagerly looked to the unobserved part of my bedside and let out an even louder scream. Standing to the left of my bed was a panda. What the hell? Awfully short Panda. I grabbed the costume head and pulled it off to see Mokuba. Little bugger.  
  
"Just testing how effective the surgery was." Mokuba shrugged, looking rather silly in the oversized panda costume. "I can assure you I won't be having a heart attack, Mokuba." I shook my head.  
  
Everything fell silent and Isabelle suddenly looked grim. "Well, I don't know about that." She sighed, looking at the curtain to my right. "Y'see, honey, something happened when you were in surgery." Uh oh. "Keith was here again and Kaiba tried to stop him getting to you." Oh God. "I'm sorry to say, Pegasus..." She sighed. My heart skipped a beat. If she said what I think she was going to say, I would surely die right then and there. "That fight resulted in your new room mate." Isabelle gripped the curtain, throwing it back.  
  
This scream was the worst.  
  
Kaiba was in the next bed, looking rather annoyed, his arms crossed over his chest and his leg in a cast, held up by a pulley. He looked over at me and his eyebrows rose as he attempted to leap up, only succeeding in hurting his poor leg. He let out a groan of pain, flopping back down, though he still looked at me with those big blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Peggy-sue. How's the chest?" He muttered, a slight smile on his face, though his eyes were shut tight from what was obvious pain. "How did that happen, Kaiba?" I stared at him with wide eyes, ignoring the question. Keith must have done a number on him.  
  
"I'll explain that one." Isabelle smiled sheepishly. "You see, I'd just been coming in when I heard you were in the hospital..." "Heard from who?" I frowned. "Mokuba, of course. I told him to call us if anything happened." She shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I threw a glance at Mokuba, who shrugged as well. "And right when I got here, I saw Kaiba and Keith practically killing each other...Keith had Kaiba in a headlock and I grabbed the first thing I saw..." She held up Kaiba's now broken crutch "And beat Keith about the head with it. Twice." She winced at the memory "And then Keith fell...right onto Kaiba's leg."  
  
"Yeah, you could hear it snap and everything!" Mokuba spoke excitedly "And the bone was sticking out!"  
  
My upper lip rose slightly from the morbidity of those mere thoughts. I glanced over at Kaiba who looked positively green. I had a vague idea we would need to talk a bit. I know I had a lot to say to him...but just not in front of everyone. I waited it out until later that night as we lay in our beds, I, recuperating from heart surgery and my love hospitalized from a broken leg...one he'd broken in a heroic act that no doubt saved my life. A selfless act that few would do for a villain like myself.  
  
I smiled over at him. He'd snapped a bone...broken the skin and bled...he went through an immense amount of pain...and he'd done it for me.  
  
I got out of bed despite doctors and nurses orders and walked over to Kaiba. He was lying awake, staring at the ceiling blankly. He looked over at me with a half smile and I leaned down carefully, wrapping my arms around him to embrace him. This feeling...this warmth in my heart. It was so familiar.  
  
'Is this love? I know I've been in love before. Oh please tell me its love. It is love isn't it? It must be; I shouldn't question it. No, no, there's no doubt about it. I am in love.'  
  
My mind rambled on and on, going from its doubts about love to how lovely Kaiba was. I looked at the man I held in my arms. No, he was no mere man. He was a marvellous angelic and magical creature. He couldn't be a simple man. He had taken my cold, empty heart and turned it into something warm. He made me fall in love again.  
  
I barely even thought about it as I leant forward to kiss him...but I didn't manage to lean very far, for he too was thinking the same thing and acted quicker than I did. His lips met mine for the very first time. Oh lord, I'd dreamed of this moment, truly I had...but of course, you already knew that.  
  
It was like I'd gone through the pearly gates into heaven itself...and my angel was right in front of me. I was lost in this moment. Did this mean he had the same feelings? After all this time, he too had shared my loving thoughts and dreams? Did he also hope we would share our first kiss in a romantic place?  
  
Perhaps the arrangements could have been more romantic...but the setting was no concern of mine at this moment in time. I was too absorbed in this moment to care.  
  
It was as if time ceased to exist. We were spinning...spinning into the endless, graceful twirl of oblivion and dancing to its timeless rhythm. We were swirling to its soft, gentle tune, never letting go of each other for fear of ending this moment. I didn't want it to end.  
  
But eventually we reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, having to take a breath, though our arms remained around each other.  
  
I gave a tiny sigh. I was content with simply looking into his eyes. I found I had no need for the blasted millennium eye...I knew what Kaiba was thinking right now. I was feeling it too. He'd passed on the feeling and shown his emotions, leaving himself vulnerable in that single kiss...just the same as I'd done. We trusted each other.  
  
I'm unsure of how long we looked into each other's eyes. It could have only been minutes...but it also could have been hours. I really don't know. But I think it was quite a bit later that we finally let go of each other and I went back to my bed. But I paused half way to my bed. Hm. Was it just me, or was it slightly drafty in here? I turned and looked at Kaiba again. He had an unnerving smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow and looked behind me.  
  
My hospital gown wasn't exactly sparing me the embarrassment of showing off my backside. I blushed immensely, literally feeling my cheeks (face, thank you very much) burning. I backed into my bed so as not to give him that view again.  
  
These had, with no doubt, been some of the most eventful days of my entire life...and I suppose in the last few months I've learned a few things.  
  
One - people really can change for the better. I'd changed from a suicidal bastard...into a loving bastard.  
  
Two - just because someone proclaims you as their worst enemy...doesn't mean everything will go wrong. Kaiba had once stated he hated me...and only minutes ago we'd shown our souls to each other in a breath stealing kiss.  
  
Three - miracles do happen. Kaiba and I had come out of all this alive...and in love.  
  
Around midnight, we lay in bed just staring up at the ceiling in silence. That is, until I spoke up.  
  
"Kaiba?" I spoke in a barely audible voice. "Hm?" he grunted. "How are you feeling?"  
  
There was silence for a few minutes and I braced myself for any possible answer.  
  
"Well..." he began slowly. "I could go for some kraft dinner right now."  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. Alright, so I hadn't quite braced myself for that answer. I couldn't help it and simply burst into laughter, Kaiba laughing with me.  
  
So, there we lay for the next little while, laughing our minds away like simple maniacs, both former enemies, now laughing together. Laughter is soothing for the soul...it shows signs of a clear conscience. Hm...isn't a clear conscience a sign of a bad memory? Ah, well. It was then that I looked over at Kaiba, and said the words I'd been longing to say for the longest time.  
  
"I love you, Seto Kaiba." I sighed; feeling relieved to finally get the words out...and his response was music to my ears. "And I love you with all my heart, Pegasus." he smiled over at me, his eyes welling up with unshed tears, making the deep blue orbs unusually bright. "You had it once before...but for a second time, you've claimed my soul...and this time it's for good."  
  
Now I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. Not the burning sting of sad or angry tears...but ones of joy that simply felt warm. It had been so long since I'd felt this happy...it is hard to believe...that at one point or another we were passing computer viruses to each other along with insults.  
  
So this was why everything in my life had happened the way it did. This was why I had met Cecelia in the first place...I certainly had loved her...but she'd led me to the millennium eye...and that had led me to Kaiba. It had all been connected. It was why the eye had been taken away as well...so I could learn to be human again after I'd met the person I was destined to be with, even though I didn't know it at that time.  
  
Well...perhaps Bakura isn't so bad after all.  
  
I suppose alls well that ends well...in a way this entire thing had ended up like a fairy tale...a strange twist of irony thrown together to form an entire story with a beginning, middle and end. Sometimes it seems like we're all in a story book...one that never seems to end and has a mad typist behind it, plotting our every move and word, planning things to turn out for the worst...or for the best. I suppose we just have to hope our writer is in a good mood at the time.  
  
I guess the best way to end this right now would be to say:  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
But that would be an over-statement. Not everyone got what they wanted.  
  
For you see, by the time Bandit Keith was out of the hospital, treated for a concussion, he'd been charged with assault for that little incident back at the castle and for attempting to maim me while I lay on the surgery table. He was sentenced to several dozen hours of community service.  
  
And, well, the last I heard...there was an opening for the position of mascot at the zoo.  
  
Have fun, Keith.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
PS: If it does make you feel any better...Kaiba did get his Kraft Dinner.  
  
*  
  
Well there we have it, ladies and gentlemen. I want to thank everyone for their support and I have to say, I really didn't want to end this, it really was fun to write. Hope I covered everything and hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Do I hear a voice in my head telling me of a possible sequel? 


End file.
